Exiles of the Beyond
by Susie of Anna
Summary: A pack of wolves from Colorado end up in the Beyond. It is up to Pancake, a member of the pack, to protect the Exiles from the suspicious wolves of the Beyond. She must contain her fears, anger, love, and always remember the rule she wishes to follow every moment of her life: to save those in need of saving, no matter what the cost. Rated T for violence. Christian morals.
1. Prologueish (first chapter)

**Hi! This is my second FanFic story, so I hope it's good. I'm proud of it so far. It's rated T because of some violence. Please do a favor for me: while reading the story, acknowledge the fact that each character has a completely animate expression, and they aren't just standing as the text might insist. Your imagination can take you farther than that. Don't think of it as a fanfiction story: think of it as a movie, and you're in a giant theater eating the best popcorn ever... but don't only be thinking of the popcorn. This is a story I poured hours of thoughts over, and it was more than a story or movie to me. So, without another moment's stalling, I beg you to read, review, and most importantly, _enjoy_ Exiles of the Beyond, the story of Pancake from book 1 through 6 (this story is 1-3)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 1

Prologueish

"And _then_, you put your paws on their head and slam it on the ground, and that knocks them right out!" Alasha exclaimed joyfully. She felt proud for being a pup and still having gone through a war. Her mother's cousin, who was her own age, had been a some-what hero as well, but Alasha took all of the credit for the victory.

"That's great," Stalker, her silver cousin muttered unenthusiastically. They were related from two different packs of wolves, the Exiles curious and strange. "I'm tried. You should go back to your mother and the Exiles."

Alasha rolled her eyes. "You're _always_ tired, Stalker. You're a wolf pup! Why aren't you as jumpy as I am?"

"Because you did something during the war, and I barely did anything."

Alasha now looked concerned. "No, Stalker…" she whispered. "You did a lot. But you're right… I ought to get back."

* * *

Felix nuzzled his daughter, Star. He was the alpha of their pack, the Exiles, but always he took the time to love Star. He was handsome for his age: brown and black on his back, white from his muzzle to his belly. Star was more like her mother: pure white.

"Dad," Star laughed, turning towards him. "I'm the one who got married five seconds ago. _You're_ freaking out?"

"No," Felix answered. "I'm just… yeah, I'm freaking out. How about going hunting to celebrate your marriage and adopting Alasha. She can stay with Stalker until we come back. Good plan?"

Star nodded with a smile. "Of course it is. I'll persuade either Filius or Nitus to make Mud and Akello go back home. _Then_ we'll go hunting." She trotted off to find one of her extremely-difficult-to-persuade brothers.

"Alright, alright…" Filius sighed, his brown fur beginning to stand. "But I'm not the one who you're going to need to yell at. Mud is trying to re-live the moment he met Amora. It's getting kind of scary."

Star glared at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Mud is a two and a half inch tall rodent, and so is Akello. They can leave easily. Unless they want to watch us rip some deer to shreds."

"They'll be gone in the blink of an eye!" Nitus declared joyfully. He and his brother trotted away, the pack grouping up to prepare for the hunt.

Star felt relieved; it had been a long time since they had gone out together for a hunt. In fact, this might be their first time to do a full-pack hunt. A light grey wolf trotted to her, a year older than Star. "Ready?" he asked, nuzzling her.

Star grinned, licking her husband. "Of course I am, Conean. We're doing something for the first time together as husband and wife. Alasha is one lucky pup."

Conean laughed, beginning to trot away with the Exiles. "She is. Now let's get on. It ought to feel good doing something without feeling as if you're about to die."

"Don't remind me," Star rolled her eyes, recalling the cataclysmic events of the previous winter. Two of their pack members had died, both very brave wolves. Though, the Exiles were not all made up of wolves: two of them, Dog and Pancake, were dogs. They were strays with extreme loyalty issues. And there was the coyote, Amora, and a red fox, Nastia.

It was only a matter of seconds before the Exiles began to see a difference in the trees. Star ignored it; all she cared about was Conean and her beloved pack living together in peace for the first time.

Felix and his wife Amcora were leading, though the two suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?" Felix whispered, shooting Amcora an anxious look. Things were awfully curious at the moment. "Caribou."

**Here is my first-ish chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and give whatever suggestions or comments you want! You can write flames, though just imagine me erasing it with pride once you do :D**

**Also, if you want to know more about the characters and such, check out my profile for my OCs. I also have how they're related somewhere in there; I think near the end. Keep in mind, this is the story series I'm most proud of, and I hope you really like it! And, by the way, the story is about the Exiles, but it definitely has Faolan and the others.**


	2. The Beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 2

The Beyond

"Stupid gnaw wolf," Adair whispered under his breath at the rather large gnaw wolf. He trotted away, leaving the silver victim alone.

Faolan rose up again, a glare on his face. Why did a strong wolf like him have to be a gnaw wolf? He had not even close to an idea. To relieve his boredom, he trotted off in hope for some caribou.

Reaching the top of a hill, Faolan peered across the landscape of his world and home: the Beyond. It was too bad he had to be a gnaw wolf: to be torn from everything a wolf was meant to do.

At that thought, Faolan spotted a small herd of caribou, a strange and confused wolf pack racing after them in an odd manner. In fact, they were not even running in a _byrrgis_ order, the order every pack of the Beyond always ran in.

Faolan raced after the situation to investigate.

* * *

"Conean," Star barked, uncertain of every move she made. "I'm frightened—I know it's stupid to be, but I am." She was unaware that Conean was frightened as well. They were in a landscape they had never known existed before, for it was completely different than it last had been.

After a few moments, the pack realized it was useless to have brought everyone hunting together. Pancake, an agile and young German shepherd raced out of the pack and brought a weak caribou down in moments, the rest of the pack joining in to finish it off. "Sorry," Pancake whimpered. "I got sidetracked, because I don't recognize this place." She smiled with anxiety. She was a strange member of the pack. Not only was she small for her age, but she hardly looked like the pure bred German shepherd she was. As most, Pancake had light brown fur, though a black spot on her back and one ring pattern all the way around her tail. On her face was the pattern of a mask leading from her muzzle. She enchanted most with her attitude and beauty.

Felix sat down, looking strangely at the land around them. "This doesn't look like Colorado to me," he muttered. "Where are we?"

"I'll scout," Pancake suggested, standing up. Doing a help to the pack might make them forget her ruining of their first hunt 'together.' She licked her friend Narkrin (who was a black wolf) before galloping away towards the east; towards a large ridge.

It was quiet in the forests and definitely not looking anything she had seen or herd of in her home, America. This territory was nothing equal to anything she had ever heard of.

At that moment, she heard a rustle in the bushes near by. Whirling her head around to see, Pancake saw nothing but green eyes staring at her curiously. In a moment, a large silver wolf had leaped from the sage and tackled her down.

He was more immense than any wolf Pancake had ever imagined (that is an overstatement; Pancake has a very broad imagination), and was equally trained. As they tackled, it was difficult to keep up with each of his moves.

Faolan was awestruck as the strange wolf-like creature pinned him to the ground, breathless. Pancake had never had a challenge just as Faolan. Apparently, he was hardly her age: two years old. He squirmed a bit, though Pancake assured him with her claws that he was going no where. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Pancake demanded, forgetting her sweet side.

Faolan stared into her large brown eyes, confused. "What are you?" he whispered.

Pancake looked surprised. "A dog…" Pancake explained slowly. "You know? Maybe you know me from your wolfish tongue: domesticated filth? We're better than you think, actually."

"A dog?" Faolan inquired. "What in the world is a dog? Where did you come from?"

"Dogs are wolves that are trained. We look different, and we come just where you come from: the world." Pancake growled. "Assure me you won't run or attack when I let you up, do you understand?"

Faolan nodded as Pancake slowly let him up. Their eyes locked on the others' in confusion. "Who trained you to make you so small and different?" Faolan asked.

"Humans," Pancake explained. "I had a few of my own: a police man named Allen. We were best friends…"

Faolan barked to stop her. "What is a human?"

Pancake snapped her jaws shut. What kind of lunatic was this? "The strange creatures who no fur and clothes and only walk on two legs. Haven't you seen their houses before?"

The gnaw wolf shook his head. "Nope. Never." He jumped in surprise at another presence. This wolf was nearly as tall as Pancake (only a few inches taller) with black fur and piercing yellow eyes.

Pancake smiled. "Narkrin!" she yipped. "Meet a wolf without human understandings. Wolf, this is my friend, Narkrin. I'm Pancake."

"My name is Faolan," he growled. "And what kind of name is Pancake?"

Pancake hung her head with an angry sigh. "What kind of world have you been living in not to know what a heavenly pancake is?" she fake cried.

Faolan gasped as he approached Narkrin. Neither knew that wolves of the Beyond were larger than our wolves. "Why are you so small?" Faolan whispered.

The rest of the Exiles galloped up from behind Narkrin, frowning with confusion at Faolan. "Pancake…?" asked Felix.

"Uh…" Pancake stepped beside her new 'friend.' "Felix, this is Faolan. Faolan, this is Felix. The white wolf beside him is Amcora. That black wolf over there is Stone, the two brown wolves are Filius and Nitus, that white wolf there is Star. The brown wolf there is Faith (she's so sweet!), right there is Amora… yeah, I know, she's a coyote. But that's not as weird as Anastasia right there: she's a fox! Don't kill her, please. I'll most likely hurt you."

Felix looked up sternly to Faolan as the gnaw wolf stared back. "You are so small!" Faolan laughed.

"Faolan?" boomed a voice from behind. "What in the Beyond are you doing with those wolves?" the wolf was yellow along with eyes, and had no tail. "Sorry, wolves. I humbly apologize. What pack are you again?" He glared at Faolan before glancing back at Felix.

Felix nodded, understanding how appropriate it was to not explain himself. "I am Felix, and—"

"Aren't they so small?" Faolan chuckled to the yellow wolf who was not at all amused.

Felix continued. "… And this is my pack, the Exiles."

"The Exiles?" Faolan asked. "Why are you called that?"

A large wolf (hardly the size of the yellow wolf, though they looked similar in fur color) named West spoke up. "I believe that is my affair. A friend of mine (once enemy), Mud, persuaded us that becoming a friend to someone is much more preferable than killing them. It was my idea to start this pack, though Mud is the one to start it. He was an Exile to his friends because of a stupid argument, and we followed him. So we're called the Exiles… he always gave second chances to those ridiculed."

Both wolves, Faolan and Heep, wished to meet this Exile immediately. "Where is he?" they both chorused.

"We don't know," Pancake explained. "In fact, we have no idea where we are. This is definitely _not_ Colorado (our home), and you two aren't from Colorado either. He is back where we came from."

Faolan nodded. "Yes, that sounds accurate. I watched you trotting in the trees before you killed the caribou. One moment you were not there, and the next you were walking through our forests. Anyway, could this Exile make any changes to our packs?"

"Gnaw wolf!" Heep snarled. "Do not ever question the Great Chain! If this Exile wants to make changes to our rules, I'd gladly make an end to him right away!"  
The Exiles burst into rage. "He's got many friends to defend him!" Star barked over the dying hubbub. "He has us, my cousin's pack and family, my other cousin's family, and so much more. You would not dare challenge the Small Annoying Ones!"

Faolan and Heep nearly fell onto their backs in laughter. "The _whats_?" Faolan snickered.

"_Small Annoying One_, genius. Haven't you heard of him?" Pancake growled. "Never mind, you haven't even herd of dogs. The Exile, his friends Jack and Black Eye were the most annoying living things ever. It's a nick name that stuck."

Heep eyed Faolan. "Well, it's not as bad as this gnaw wolf's name. He's a real shame, I'll tell you." he sighed. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I think Liam will be very surprised when he hears about you Exiles! You're all miniature wolves!"

West frowned. "Are you kidding? I'm huge! You're all the big ones."

Faolan shook his head. "Nope. Every wolf in the Beyond is your size; the regular sized ones, I mean."

Narkrin cocked his head to one side in confusion. "The Beyond? Is that what you call Colorado?"

The silver wolf rolled his eyes. "No! The Beyond is this country, this world you're in now! There's the Crooked Back Ridge, the Slough, the different Clans, the Watch at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, the Outermost. Not knowing that is just as ridiculous as not hearing about 'dogs.'"

Faolan and Heep bid them a quick goodbye before running back home. Heep, the nosey one, had a lot of gossip to make around the Beyond. They only left our American wolves in wonder and confusion. "I'm going to investigate!" they all knew Pancake was going to say it, and now she had. "Narkrin, you're coming with me. Let's go."

"Pancake!" Star barked. She and Pancake had hated one another in their past, but now all they cared about was protecting one another. "Don't get into any trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous. What else _can_ I do?" Pancake laughed as she turned back with Narkrin.

* * *

"Stop such foolish talk! Dogs and humans don't exist; they are just legends." Adair said, the lord of a pack. He struck Heep into a deeper posture of submission.

Heep whimpered. "It was true, sir; it really was! Just ask Faolan."

Adair's green eyes struck Faolan like a knife. He left Heep towards Faolan who was shrinking down into submission. "Well?" he boomed. "Are you going to put Heep's tales to rest?"

"…They are true…" said Faolan.

Adair ignored Faolan's yelps as he sank his fangs into Faolan's hindquarters. "Why would you lie like this after the disgrace you've been already, gnaw wolf?" Adair asked in his pause before biting harder.

Faolan felt relieved as Pancake and Narkrin walked into the scene, gasping at the sight of their 'friend' being hurt by another wolf. "Stop that!" Narkrin yelled, darting towards Adair. "There's no right to hurt him!"

Faolan straightened up again as Pancake and Narkrin pinned Adair to the ground. They were small, but still had enough power to get him down. "What are you?" Adair cried, struggling as he stared at Pancake.

"She's a dog!" Faolan declared proudly. "Isn't her necklace so simple and pretty?"  
Pancake laughed. "It's not a necklace, Faolan; it's a collar. Humans put it on their dogs to show that they own them. Dogs are bound with loyalty to their masters like wolves in a pack to their alphas." She held Adair down harder before another wolf walked into the clearing, obviously a wolf of the Beyond because of his size.

"Are they… Outclanners?" he asked.

Faolan had never thought of this before. They could have been from the evil world called the Outermost just outside of the Beyond. "I don't think they are, Liam MacDuncan." Faolan submitted; this was his chieftain.

"Wolves, release Lord Adair this instant!" Liam demanded. To his surprised, the Exiles made no move. "Did you not here me? Release him!"

Pancake cleared her throat. "Not to be disrespectful sir, but this 'Adair' was trying to hurt Faolan. It's wrong to do such a thing."

Liam looked infuriated. "Wolves, do you see Faolan's paw?" he asked. The Exiles nodded, allowing him to continue. "It is twisted. He is a _malcadh_, meaning cursed one. He is to be hurt whenever any wolf pleases, and no animals such as yourselves are going to stop that!"

The shepherd looked insulted. "Sir, I was the runt of my litter. But my mother cared for me well anyways, and no one ever hurt me because of it."  
Liam gasped. "You should have been taken to a _tummfraw_! Did your Obea refuse to obey orders? What pack have you originated from?"

"_Tummfraw_? That's a funny word." Pancake laughed. She began to understand that and Obea was the wolf to take the pups to _tummfraws_.

Faolan looked anxious. "Pancake, a _tummfraw_ is where we wolves of the Beyond take deformed pups to die. They don't want any deformities. I was a _malcadh_, but I survived to join the pack again as a gnaw wolf. That is how things work around here." He felt has if he had said something dreadfully wrong as Pancake and Narkrin exchanged shocked glances.

Pancake felt tears filling her eyes as she nodded. "Sorry we knocked you down," she said, her voice quiet and cracking. "But I don't think I heard you correctly. You do what with deformed pups?"

"Place them on their _tummfraws_ to die, of course," Adair jerked away from Narkrin, standing beside Liam.

All four of the bystander wolves jolted as Pancake burst into some sort of angry eruption. "Of all the stupid selfish things I've herd of a wolf doing, that is the dumbest!" she cried, forgetting her sweetness within. "How could you set something out do die? Alone? And a pup!" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, regrettably letting her fur puff up.

Liam gasped in disgust. "Shut your mouth this moment, you creature! The next time I hear a foul word from you, I will be sure to injure you severely."

Narkrin and Faolan accidentally snorted in an unintentional sign that Pancake was not beaten so easily. "I am not of the Beyond," Pancake said boldly. "And that I state with pride."  
Narkrin growled the slightest, catching Pancake's attention. "Watch it, Pancake. Calm down." he warned, seeing that both Liam and Adair were becoming quite angry.

The Exile hung her head. "Your right, Narkrin." she submitted to Liam in a very humble manner, even releasing a whimper. "I apologize for my revolting behavior, and ask for your forgiveness, though I have disgraced you enough to not deserve it." She stood up again, sighing. "Though I do have one question… does your pack murder the pups who are too small too?"

Liam rolled his eyes tiresomely. "Yes, we set those out to die too."

"So he admits murder…?" whispered Pancake to herself. She raised her voice to normal once more and continued. "Well then that makes me a gnaw wolf. I was born too small, and evidently 'should' have been set out to die." She turned around. "Narkrin, I think we should go now."

"Yes, you should," Adair growled, clawing Faolan to get him moving back towards their clan territory. The wolves and dog departed, the Exiles going their way, and the Wolves of the Beyond theirs.

Pancake snarled. "Of all of the strange places we have to get swept off to, it's this world! I can't believe this has happened. It's no different from a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"Forget that I ever said that." Pancake was known for saying things that made no sense. She had at one time been a house pet, though she barely accepted that name. Because she was so small and young, she was not as reputable; even humans doubted her. But she showed them; especially the police.

Star sat down beside her. They had taken refuge in the Crooked Back Ridge, not far southwest of Faolan's clan. "So… how was it?" she finally asked, seeing that Pancake was somewhat depressed. "Yeah, I know that it was bad. Narkrin already told me about their ways. I'm shocked too… what if Alasha had a twisted paw? They would have set her out to die without knowing what a joy she is to know if they hadn't. It's sad, though I more concerned about getting home. My brothers, Filius and Nitus, already traced our steps backwards, and home isn't to the west of us. I think we're not…"

"Not in America, I know." Pancake finished. "I kind of felt something was wrong the moment we set out on the hunt. But I'm not done investigating yet. I have to figure more about the gnaw wolves, because unfortunately, I am one." She stood up. "Tell Narkrin I'm going to the MacDuncans. If I howl, that means come quickly."

Star nuzzled Pancake's fur. "Alright, I will." she assured. "Don't get into any trouble. By the sound of it, you didn't get on a very good start with those wolves." Pancake nodded, though she did not look as if she were to follow her friend's instructions. The Exile just trotted off northward towards the MacDuncans, hoping not to make too large of a disturbance.

* * *

"I think those wolves are a disorder to the Beyond," Adair growled, hoping Liam would not think he was trying to be chieftain.

Liam nodded. "I know, I know. My plan would be to gather every wolf of the Beyond and kill them. They aren't very large; only about twenty wolves. And there's a coyote, fox, and another dog among them, Heep said. Gather the clan; we need to discuss attack plans."


	3. Gnaw Wolf Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 3

Gnaw Wolf Lessons

Faolan yipped with surprise; Pancake was trotting up just as a _raghnaid_ (a meeting) was being assembled on account of her death plans. "Pancake," he greeted shakily. "What are you doing here? Aren't you a gnaw wolf?"  
She nodded. "I am, but that doesn't take away my right to make allies with your pack. I'm a representation of the Exiles, and I intend to make it up to… oh, what's his name?"

"Liam MacDuncan."

"Ah yes, him. Well anyway, where is he?"

Faolan gulped. "Right over there in that cave. Don't tell him I'm the one who told you where he was."

"Then who am I supposed to tell on?"

Faolan shrugged. "Heep, I guess."  
Pancake gasped. "Faolan, that's lying. I'm not that kind of dog. Now just run about and be a good gnaw wolf. I'll be back for you in a minuet." She trotted away, leaving Faolan with his tail between his legs.

_They are going to kill her,_ Faolan thought. _I can't let that happen, can I?_ He began to shake, watching from a distance what terror was about to ensue. Pancake trotted into the cave, looking around at the very strange decorations they had about the room.

"And I say," Adair began. "I say they Exiles are a threat to the Beyond and should be killed at once!"

"And I agree," Liam nodded. "But we need the rest of the clans to help us. I think these dogs and miniature wolves must be put to an end at once. They have insulted the Great Chain and soon will do so to Lupus. Finola, you're a good scout. You go out and search for them."

"Honestly," Pancake began, not at all sounding intimidated. She did not even fidget as all eyes turned to her, gasps rising up. "I don't think your plan is necessary. I definitely won't have you killing my honorable pack when I'm the one who insulted you. Besides, I apologized." She looked quite relaxed as the wolves bolted towards her with death intentions, though she only turned back around towards a dead end once they were close. Some laughed at her epic fail as they edged in closer; though Pancake knew she had not taken those police agility courses for nothing. With a great leap, she jumping right into the wall and jumped off of it, landing behind the confused wolves. "Liam MacDuncan, I come here in complete peace measures. My pack believes that an unnatural even occurred, bringing the Exiles from our world to yours."

"Your world?" Liam inquired angrily.

Pancake nodded. "My world is quite different from yours. My kind is more extensive than wolves there, and humans are the dominant species. It is not our liability, so I ask you… _beg_ you to, if you were to take it out on someone, do so to me. I put the shame upon my pack, so logically it would be murder to kill them." _Like they care about logic; they murder deformed pups!_ Pancake continued. "The choice is yours, but I was hoping you large folk would know murder when you see it." There was a silence throughout the _raghnaid_, for this dog's bravery was strange for someone so young. "My pack, the Exiles, have been through far too much already. I went through more pain then I ever had in my life, and yet I might have endured the least of them all."

Adair laughed. "A pup like you enduring pain and surviving? Yeah, right."

Pancake glared at him before sitting down and revealing her paws and neck. Across them were immense lacerations that had turned to scars, proving her statement. "Two of my friends from my pack died in the war we had last winter. I cannot have more die on my account. Please, listen to me."

"Alright," Liam agreed.

Adair glared at him, shocked. "Liam, you can't be serious. The Exiles are a threat to the Be—"

"On… one… condition…" Liam continued while eyeing Adair's melting glare. "You are a gnaw wolf, am I correct?"

Pancake nodded. "In your world, I am that."

"Well, we're having an event coming up call the _gaddergnaw_ games. It is for gnaw wolves and gnaw wolves only. You will enter this tournament, and if you succeed in winning, the Exiles are free. If not, we have the right to kill those disturbances." he repeated the agreement. "If you make it to the Watch at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, your friends can go free."

Pancake felt her heart pounding against her chest in shock. She was going to do whatever they commanded her to save the Exiles, even die, but she had no knowing of these games' rules. "What are the rules, may I ask?"

"Faolan and Heep will teach you the rules. But under no circumstances can they instruct you how to win. Only the rules. Is that clear?"

The Exile nodded. "It is, sir. Thank you." Pancake submitted before turning away to the Exiles again, her tail almost impossible to keep out of between her legs. She tried not to lose her temper as she trotted back to her pack to share the news.

* * *

Narkrin shook his head violently. "No, Pancake. Let someone else do it. If you lose, think of what would happen. Alasha would come home to no one, thinking we just went on a hunt. When we don't come back, she's going to go tell Stalker. Stalker is going to tell his parents, his parents are going to tell his uncle, the uncle is going to tell his friend, Kip. Kip is a part of the Soda Pop Pack, Pancake. Of every pack that neighbors us, they are the oldest. They're going to come here!"

"Nope," Pancake shook her head. "Grace's pack is older; Vallian's pack is older, too. Besides, Sprite and Fanta know how to take care of their pack if the Soda Pops ever came here. Now _that_ would be a disturbance."

Dog was shaking violently. "So, Pancake, what are the rules?" he asked. He was the brother of Fanta, the alpha female of the Soda Pop Pack. They were both Border collies, smaller than the other pack members.

"I haven't learned yet. Faolan is going to teach me." Pancake explained. "I don't know when the games are, so I better head over there now." She felt rushed; the pack's lives were her responsibility. During the war earlier in the year, the Exiles had always done well in getting into trouble and out of it again safely. It was a giant pack against the Soda Pop Pack, and the Exiles were there to stop both of them and cease death from occurring. One wolf died on the Soda Pop's side, and another faithful member of Stultus' Pack (as they called the rivaling pack). But two of the Exiles had died in a showdown as Stultus' pack took them out to finish the battle. But in the end, they escaped by the help of a good friend. Couldn't it happen this time too?

* * *

"Well, I don't know a whole lot about it, actually," said Faolan bashfully. He felt so strange having to look down to Pancake all of the time; she was so small! "I do know we have to hunt in a _byrrgis_, and write beautiful stories onto a bone."

"Onto a bone?" Pancake cocked her head.

"Yes. That's why we're called gnaw wolves. Here, let me show you." Faolan led her away to an elk recently killed by their pack, and took a spare leg bone. He chomped down on it, pressing his teeth into the bone to carve. "Like this," he said, pushing the bone towards her after a few minuets of gnawing.

Pancake was stunned. He had drawn a perfectly accurate picture of her, mask pattern and all. "That's so beautiful!" Pancake exclaimed, feeling it with her paw. He had cut just right, so perfectly that Pancake felt she could not speak. She had to do so, and better. "And the _byrrgis_? What's that?"

"A hunting party," Faolan explained further. "We run in a beautiful formation to take down prey. There are certain ear and tail flicks to sign a movement in prey's thinking or a change in speed. Outflankers at the front help take down the prey. As the animal gives its last breaths, we stare into its eyes and let it acknowledge we value it and thank it for dying (we call it _cleave_ _hwyln_) so that we may rip it to shreds. Gnaw wolves eat last, of course, and usually get nothing but the animals' bones to gnaw on. You'll get points on how well you do in the _byrrgis_ and gnawing. You'd better get started practicing to gnaw or else you won't do very well." He smiled. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, though."

"Really?" Pancake asked anxiously. "I've only been here a few hours… I don't know anything except about the wolves murdering gnaw wolves like us. I think it's so wrong, I mean—" She gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my goodness, Faolan, what happened to your paw?"

Faolan looked down at his twisted paw, revealing the pad. On it was a swirled mark going in and then out again, like an endless whirl pool of stars. "I was born this way. I don't know why. Heep was supposed to hurt me because I did something wrong, and he couldn't because of this mark on my paw."

"That is the coolest birth mark I've ever seen," Pancake said smiling. "What did you do wrong, if you don't mind me asking."

Faolan lowered his head in shame. "I'm a gnaw wolf in a _byrrgis_; all we do is sniff what prey leave behind. But I ran ahead and tried to attack a moose by standing on my hind legs like this." he demonstrated to her. "And the moose turned and ran through the _byrrgis_, almost injuring some wolves. Well, you know Heep. He hates every bit of me, and so he's the one who wrote what happened and made it sound as bad and worse than it really was. He even titled it: _the Sins and Humiliations of the Gnaw Wolf Faolan_—I had to bring the bone to every pack in our clan to let them know how stupid I was for messing up."

Pancake whimpered. "That's terrible. It's wrong to expose someone's accidental mistake so much, especially when you were just trying to prove yourself to them." she smiled. "I've messed up too. My friend, the Small Annoying One, Mud," Faolan snickered at his name "I joined his friends, and then during a battle he was going to be killed. Things got all mixed up; at that time, Narkrin was with Stultus who was an evil wolf. He and I were still friends no matter what, and when Mud was going to be killed, I demanded that Narkrin save him. I couldn't believe my eyes; Mud was walking up to his killer, and as I screeched and pleaded with Narkrin, he would not disobey Stultus. Mud was hit, knocking him down and making him appear dead. I clawed Narkrin, my friend, and ran away. I regretted it ever since then; and then I tried to kill Mud unaware that it was him."

"Why are you this way?" Faolan asked quiet suddenly.

"What way?"  
"So…" Faolan thought for a moment. "…So friendly. Why are you so happy if you are lost in the Beyond and you can't get home to the rest of your friends, and once you get here, you're a gnaw wolf… why?"

Pancake found it difficult to answer his question right away. "Well…" she stuttered. "I guess it's because it was meant to be. I'm here on account of reasons I have no knowing of, but they're always good ones. I can have faith that whatever is happening, it's happening for a reason." She took up another leg bone from the caribou and dragged it to her paws. After this, she licked Faolan's muzzle with a smile. "Thank you, Faolan, for teaching me. I've got to go back to the Exiles, but I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Pancake took up her bone and trotted back to the north.

The gnaw wolf watched her leave for many moments, still with some sort of awe. There was something different in that shepherd: a strange faith unlike that of the wolves of the Beyond. She did not sound as if she trusted Lupus, but then, who could she trust? Her faith in whatever she believed in seemed stronger than his.

"Well," Heep snorted from a few yard off. "_Someone_ has a new girlfriend."

Faolan's gaze whipped to Heep with a growing anger. "What? Pancake the dog? No way." He stood up, shoving the bone he had gnawed for her away.

"That's some gossip I'm sure the MacDuncans would adore. A gnaw wolf falling in love… with a dog?"

Faolan leapt into Heep, pinning him to the ground. "Spreading a lie like that could get you killed. The Exiles might just kill you for that." He stepped off of the tailless yellow wolf, still growling. He began to gallop back towards his clan, wondering what he might teach Pancake the following day, and what new stupid thing Heep might do next.


	4. Pancake, Wake up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 4

Pancake, Wake Up!

Narkrin lay down next to Pancake as she stared down at her bone. "Any ideas for your story?" he asked.

The shepherd nodded. "Yeah. I think our story during the Showdown when we all nearly died will give them pity. I mean, if I don't win, they'll always acknowledge my story that I wrote of us: the true story. That ought to let them know how much of wonderful wolves you all are. I just need to get my pictures better than this."

Her friend peeked over at the picture she had drawn. It was a picture of a dawn she and Narkrin and witnessed together back at home when they were both bored out of their wits and could not sleep. Narkrin was honestly impressed. "That's really, really good, Pancake!" he encouraged. "Don't think I didn't see the bone Faolan drew for you. He has talent, but you can learn off of his. Think of how your teeth are shaped. I don't think he did." He grabbed the bone and began to gnaw a picture of a tree. With the teeth in the very back of his mouth, he began to carve. "There, that's the trunk of the tree. I made it a deep carve to show how close and thick it is. It's pitiful, but you'll do better. And remember, if you do draw with your entire tooth, then it will make more than one line and make it look clumsy. Now look." He bit down on it again and began to carve clumsy branches and leaves on the pine he drew. "There. Those have lines that are not as deep as the trunk. See what I mean?"

Pancake nodded. "I do!" she got up, and turned towards where they had first come into the Beyond. "I am going to find our kill and take a few bones from that. Be back in a minuet!"

She spent the night with Narkrin beside her, trying to teach her to gnaw. He had spent some of his time gnaw of bones back in Colorado, though he had never drawn pictures. Pancake, by midnight, had mastered how to use her teeth as carving utensils. That brought back memories of home: her masters' daughter had a pocket knife and always carved into wood. That brought back bad memories, so Pancake drew her mind back to gnawing. After a few more minuets, Narkrin left her to get some sleep. Only a dozen minuets later, she had fallen asleep dreaming of her masters.

* * *

_Suspect inside house—the buzz from radios rang in Pancake's ears. She was a young shepherd who had recently become a police dog… she wasn't up for this yet, was she?_

_Allen kept brushing back his golden hair in anxiety, glancing down at Pancake who stood beside his legs. "Ready girl?" he whispered, taking her collar and walking her towards the broken excuse of a house. Pancake barked as she poked her nose to the ground, catching a scent. She snuffed with disgust; she always smelled out drugs, and now the footprints she examined reeked of it. "We've got a scent!" Allen called back to his fellow officers of the law. He latched a leash onto Pancake's red collar, leading her to the door._

_A younger officer ran to the door, drew his gun, cocked it, and held it down low. "This is the police; we'll give you two minuets to come out before we force entry." He repeated this as countless police surrounded the house. The officer and Allen exchanged cold glances, for inside they heard a slight stir. On the count of tree, the officer kicked down the door and rushed in._

_Pancake stayed beside Allen; there was no way she was going to allow him to be hurt. The first officer to enter turned a corner—Allan and Pancake froze at the sound of a punch and a thud. With Pancake on his heels, Allen jumped into the hallway, pointing his cocked gun towards a dark-skinned man with the officer's gun in his hands. Pancake barked with terror; the police officer was half conscious with his own gun to his head, a finger so close to pulling the trigger._

_Pancake slowly edged in. Allen gave her little whispers of encouragement; she was doing well in stalking him. "Keep your dog back!" the hostile man screamed. At that, Pancake took two steps back, anther whisper of encouragement from Allen._

"_Put the gun down," Allen commanded. "For you own safety, sir, but the gun down. We have you surrounded."_

_Pancake whimpered at a loud boom as the officer ducked, just in time to dodge. He kicked the criminal down, trying to recover his gun, though still deaf and in shock. Allen rushed in with Pancake ahead of him, though neither of them were prepared as the drug lord sent his fist down on the officer, and raised the gun again._

_Allen jumped back as another boom went off, and Pancake was down. He pointed towards the criminal, and at the same moment, two guns went off. The criminal's gun fell useless and done for, as did Allen._

_More officers poured in as Pancake stood. She had been shot to the shoulder, and her vision was clouding quickly. The murderer was standing, and now punched down an officer. How was he this difficult to take down?_

_Pancake leaped onto him, locking jaws onto his arm and shoulder and pinning him down. She was punched in the bullet wound, knocking her off. After a few more agonizing moments, Pancake remembered no more._

"_She's a hero," another officer, the one who had been taken hostage, explained to Marry Jackson, an arm around her shoulder. Pancake blinked, finally conscious._

_A dark haired teenaged girl peered over at Pancake's large brown eyes as she awoke, excitement filling her face. "Mom! Pancake's awake." Noel stroked Pancake's ear as the dog shut her eyes again._

"_Allen, where is Allen?" Pancake asked, not caring if they could not understand her. A terrible message came to her head as she noticed everyone to have tears in their eyes and down their cheeks. Little Luke was wailing unstoppably on the floor, his father's badge in hand. Pancake sat up as quick as possible, her eyes searching frantically for Allen. "Allen, Allen!" she cried._

"_Oh…" Marry cried, taking hold of the officer's hand again. "She knows, doesn't she?"_

"_Know what? What do I need to know?" Pancake sobbed. Many whimpers came from her throat until it ached, but still she had to know what was wrong with Allen. "He's in the hospital, isn't he?" she said softly to herself. Of course! The drug lord had shot him. "Then why aren't we there?"_

_Noel wrapped her arms around Pancake, wetting her with countless tears. "Dad would be so proud of you, Pancake," she whispered. "You saved the day… all but dad…" Noel let out a loud sob, drawing a gasp from Pancake. "Why did he have to die?" The last word seemed to repeated again and again, Noel hugging Pancake tighter. "Pancake…" she cried, repeating her beloved dog's name many a time. "Pancake, Pancake_, _Pan_cake, Pancake! Wake up!"

"Dead?" Pancake sobbed. "Allen can't be dead. Tell me it's not true!"

Narkrin licked her cheek. "Wake up, Pancake. It's a dream, all a dream."

"No!" Pancake's eyes snapped open. "It wasn't a dream! Allen is dead, Narkrin… I didn't save him…" she couldn't help herself; whenever she had dreams about Allen she always began to cry.

Narkrin lay down beside her, licking away the tears. "It's alright, Pancake. It's been almost a year since then… everything will be alright."  
"I… I'm never going to see Marry again, or Noel, or little second grader Luke! Why did I run away, Narkrin?" she shut her eyes, trying to control herself. She would be much less tried if she had gone to sleep earlier and have been safe and sound at home in Colorado. In a moment, she had snapped out of her sorrow and sat up, blinking away her tears. "Why did you wake me up?"

Narkrin frowned. "Well, first of all, it's noon, and second of all, Faolan showed up wondering if you were ever coming to take lessons. The _gaddergnaw_ games are really soon, I hear."

"Oh my goodness, your right! I'll see you later, Narkrin. Thanks for waking me!" She darted off to the north, soon catching sight of Faolan. "Hey, Faolan! I'm so sorry that I'm late."

Faolan shook his head. "It's fine, trust me. I like being alone and away from pesky pups back at home. Pancake, are you alright? You look as if you've been crying."

"Bad dream," Pancake whispered, barely remembering the dream. She did not have to; it was branded into her brain and her shoulder.

"What about?"

Pancake fell silent, glancing from her paws to Faolan. "How this happened to my shoulder." she relieved the place were she had been shot, dumbfounding Faolan that such a wound was possible. "It's how my best friend died. We were trying to find a guy who was selling things illegally, and he had a gun. Guns are weapons humans have that throw little metal pellets faster that eyes can follow, and I got shot. My friend got shot in the heart."

"I—I'm sorry, Pancake. I shouldn't have asked." He licked her cheek. "Have you practiced gnawing?"  
Pancake nodded, now acting excited. She and Faolan trotted off together in search of some bones, their tails wagging with glee. Inside, Pancake felt she was going to burst with worry; she was definitely going to lose the _gaddergnaw_ games.


	5. A Gnawing Circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 4

A Gnawing Circle

"Sorry we didn't have much time to train, Pancake," apologized Faolan. "But Liam said he wanted us at once at the Crooked Back Ridge. The Exiles will be only a few hundred yards away, Narkrin said, watching everything that goes on. We're gnawing first."

Pancake sighed in relief. She had not been able to prove to Faolan that she had improved greatly in gnawing, so maybe this was her chance. Without his knowledge, Pancake had learned from Faolan to rub the bone with his paw in between toes; she thought that sounded like a reasonable idea to smooth the bone out.

There were a few wolves assembled together in a circle, many bones in a pile. Here they were supposed to gnaw—not their stories, but just gnaw. Pancake knew it was not terribly important, but she had to do her best. She was to draw a picture of her and Narkrin watching the dawn just as she had before, and possibly impress the Fengo. "So, tell me about the Fengo," Pancake asked as they trotted on.

"He's… nice," Faolan nodded. "I haven't met him much, but I hear he's great. As you know, he's the one in charge of the Ring. He's pretty important, so be on your best behavior."

Pancake cocked her head. "What's the Ring like? I've never been told what it is. I just know I think it's the volcanoes I saw earlier."

The gnaw wolf nodded again. "Yes, that's it. Wolves and owls befriended one another long ago, and inside the volcanoes are embers. Greymalkins are a type of owl that are evil, and if they get a hold of the Great Ember, they could be very powerful and do many evil things. Watch Wolves do awesome flips I've only dreamed of doing, and watch the embers to make sure now greymalkins get them for the owls. There are a lot of other things in the volcanoes that owls swoop in and grab, and I bet it's cool. I just hope I win." He smiled, quickening his pace. "Look! There's the wolves right up ahead."

A few gnaw wolves were circled around a pile of bones, waiting for Faolan and Pancake to arrive. The other two sat down and grabbed a bone to begin. There was one ash colored wolf with half of his leg missing named Creakle (they each introduced themselves and all questioned Pancake's name especially), an earless black wolf named Tearlach, a wolf with a whole in its windpipe, the Whistler, Heep, and a small grey-brown wolf with one eye named Edme. "So what are you drawing, Faolan?" Edme asked excitingly. She was from the clan called the MacHeaths, a cruel pack. Yet she was very bright and happy.

"My second Milk Giver, Thunderheart the bear. This is us watching the stars one night." Faolan explained.

Heep snuffed. "You and your precious bears! You need to let those creatures go and get on with your life as a gnaw wolf."

"Leave him alone, Heep." Pancake growled, licking her bone. "He's, no offence, a lot smarter than you are. I suggest you just your muzzle and keep it that way."  
Creakle's eyes widened. "Whoa," he whispered. "Harsh, Pancake—_harsh_." he gnawed on his bone for a moment before looking back at Pancake. "So, dog, what universe do you come from?"  
"Milkyway galaxy, the planet Earth, North America, USA, Colorado." She explained quickly. "It's a long story. I'm pretty sure my world has more history than yours, and yours takes a long time anyway."

Edme laughed. "I heard rumors about creatures called _humans_… are they true?" she looked nervous.

Pancake nodded, jingling her license on her collar. "They gave me the collar and named me Pancake." she sighed, remembering her masters. "But I ran away from them. They were going to get rid of me anyway."

"Tell us one of your stories in 'Colorado.'" Tearlach requested, gnawing on his bone.

Pancake sighed, beginning to explain. She was good at telling stories, for Alasha always demanded them from her. "A mother helped her two only pups through the forest on a stormy day. Her mate was dead, and now all she had were these two helpless pups. But before she could do anything, a wolf named Stultus jumped out of the trees and killed her without mercy. Her pup, a daughter, was taken while the son was left for dead, and soon died.

"A brave dog named Ranger found the daughter, rescued her, and raised her until she wanted to go out on her own. So that little pup was stupid and walked by the road where giant moving vehicles (that run on strange liquid called gas) zoom past. The pup was hit, and found by a nice family of _humans_. They named her Pancake. Pancake's master's name was Allen, and together they solved mysteries and caught criminals who murdered and stole things. Then, one day… they went out to catch a criminal who had been selling things illegally. That man had a gun, and guns kill people with one movement of their paws (which they call hands). Pancake was shot, Allen was shot, and Pancake saved the day. But when she awoke, she heard that her best friend Allen was dead. She ran away from her masters, went back to Ranger, and became a fierce warrior. She lives to this day."

"That's your story?" Creakle asked interestingly, gnawing. "That's cool!"

Pancake nodded, gnawing onto her bone. No one was watching her carve, for most knew she would do pretty terribly at it. But she pleased herself; the hill she and Narkrin sat on looked just as it did at home, as well as the landscape to the east. She even drew a tree that her friend Mud had always tried to climb, for it was very tall. "That's very beautiful, Faolan," Pancake commented, glancing towards her friend's carving.

"Thank you,"

"Same to you, Edme!" Pancake smiled, knowing Edme was harshly dealt with at her pack. Edme and Faolan seemed taken with her; though the others seemed timid towards a dog, it was evident Heep hated her.

The six wolves began to growl as a young and beautiful fox made her way stealthily towards them. "Get away from here!" Heep stood up, his hackles straight up as well.

The fox sat down. "Say please, dear gnaw wolf." she chuckled as he growled again. "I've come to join the fun."

The five other wolves gasped. "It talked!" they cried. Foxes, in their world, never spoke.

Pancake looked up from her carving. "Heep, leave her alone. Nastia, you're only asking for trouble."

"I just wanted to see you," the fox trotted to Pancake, glancing over her shoulder to the carving. "Nice, Pancake. But it's not quite accurate. Remember, there's that creepy dead tree to your right in that picture, remember?"

Pancake looked surprised. "You remember a lot about home, don't you? Thanks anyway." Pancake began to gnaw again, the other wolves staring at Nastia suspiciously.

"Why is it talking?" Creakle demanded.

Nastia sat down. "I'm Anastasia Blacksocks; pleased to meet you. You can call me Nastia, though. I have met the foxes and mice in this world, and neither speak. Mud would hate it here."

"Of course mice don't speak." Heep muttered. "And who's Mud anyway?"  
"A mouse, of course!" Nastia laughed. "He speaks just like you and I, only he might talk a little too much. His cousin, Akello, is a sweet thing. I bet you'd like them if you had the heart to." There was another silence as Nastia peered at all of their drawings. "Well, I'm bored now. See you later, Pancake."

"Finally, that demon is leaving!" Heep sighed.

Pancake looked surprised. "That demon happens to be my friend. You have got to learn to respect things, Heep, or at least learn about someone before you start to insult them. Just because you don't have any tail doesn't mean you should hate everyone."

Heep growled. "Be quiet, dog! What do you know about gnaw wolves? You don't even have a deformity."

"Yes, but I _am_ much smaller than you wolves and much weaker."

Heep rolled his eyes. "You think you're so perfect," he murmured.

Pancake growled. "I am most certainly _not_ perfect, Heep, and I never want to hear those words coming from anyone ever again, especially you! I clawed my best friend across the face, I failed in keeping my friends alive while they died slowly in agony, I did not jump in the way as the tyrant shot my master who I would gladly die for any day! I'd call that anything put perfect, gnaw wolf."

She finished expressing herself finally, causing each gnaw wolf to sigh with relief. After another silence, Tearlach spoke up. "Do you dogs always have such a temper?" he asked.

Creakle laughed. "Such a temper? Such a _major _temper."

"No. I have this temper because I'm used to getting insulted." She sighed, gave the final touches to her bone, and then set it in the middle. "There. I'm done. Thank you all for your kind and loving support." With that, she stood and walked away, knowing she was acting piggish and brat-ish. She felt she needed to be.


	6. First Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 6

First Place

Edme nuzzled Pancake's side. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. The wolves of the Beyond are very suspicious. They don't really like dogs, but I think you're just fine."

Pancake nudged her back. "Thank you, Edme. You're such a sweet wolf, you know."  
"Yes, but I'm small," she whimpered.

Pancake shook her head. "You're a perfect sized wolf for my world, maybe even big. Just be glad you're not my size. I've probably got the greatest problem… although, having one eye is absolutely terrible. I mean, you barely see things three dimensionally like wolves with two eyes do. Still, I think you'll do just fine." Pancake took a deep breath; they were going to go to the _byrrgis_ that day. Against true gnaw wolves, Pancake knew she had no chance. But the funniest part was: everyone thought she was terrible at hunting in the first place. She would show them.

Faolan and Edme had taught her what certain tail flicks are, and what places to be in. Pancake was to be an outflanker; she knew they were doing this just to watch her fail and have the Exiles killed. It was not a fair game, but she might be able to win.

A beautiful howl filled the air: it was a _skreeleen_, a wolf to howl out news and such. A herd of moose was near-by, causing the _byrrgis_ to get on the move. Pancake trotted alone side a tawny colored female named Mhairie, for the two were outflankers together. "Are you sure you can be fast enough?" Mhairie asked cautiously. "We go pretty fast."

"Don't worry," Pancake laughed. "I go fifteen miles per hour less than the fastest land animal on the planet. I think I can keep up." She quickened her pace as a wolf came to give information. There was a weak one, thankfully not a bull. Pancake knew wolves did not usually win a fight with a bull moose and walk away alive. Or walk away at all.

Soon the pace was thrown into a gallop. Press-paw speed they called it, like a slow gallop that took you a good deal of ground. The moose were spotted, though Pancake began to hear something awfully strange. She heard a clicking sound, like bone scratching against bone. She looked behind herself to see Heep gnashing his teeth at Faolan, the silver gnaw wolf barely able to keep his temper. "Heep!" Pancake whispered. "Stop that."  
Mhairie gasped, shushing Pancake at once. The other wolves looked surprised that Pancake would speak during the _byrrgis_, but she continued to speak as long as Heep gnashed.

Faolan tried to ignore the constant clicking sounds, and looked terribly shocked as Pancake slowed down beside Heep. Heep gave a little growl, and nipped at Pancake to get her back into her place. But the shepherd barked back, giving a good bite to his ear. A large gasp echoed through the _byrrgis_ as Pancake did so, though the dog again came to her place at the front. She would be in big trouble for this, but she knew they had to understand her reasons. She knew how much Faolan was distracted by that sound.

The moose was not far now. Mhairie was about to make her jump when a golden-brown streak whizzed passed and leaped onto the moose's neck. Never before had anyone seen such a quick kill.

Pancake dug her fangs into the neck, catching and cutting the life-giving artery in moments, her forepaws locked around its neck as she swung the rest of her body around. With that, she twisted the neck in a certain way to release a loud crack.

The moose was dead before it hit the ground, Pancake still staring into its eyes for the effect of _cleave hwyln_. The _byrrgis_ had stopped completely. Now Pancake felt as if she had done something wrong, but never before had any wolves expected someone to be this good. Pancake heard faint snickering from a long way off, and turned to look towards the west. Narkrin and Star were a long way off barely holding in howling laughter—the Exiles saw this in Pancake's every hunt, but never had the wolves of the Beyond.

There was a silence, all of the wolves staring at her in fright, it seemed. Pancake trotted towards the wolves, tossing her head back towards the moose. "There ya go!" she smiled. The gnaw wolves began to trot towards it, hungry beyond the point of waiting. Heep growled past her, shoving her the slightest. She let him brush by, giving him a glare. "Temper control, temper control…" she whispered, hearing Narkrin and Star approach.

"That was great, Pancake!" Star laughed. "I mean, just like usual, but you sure showed them."

"I don't think it's legal," Heep declared, keeping his head high.

Pancake looked over her shoulder as a reddish wolf galloped to her, his hackles raised with anger. "Pancake, you gnaw wolf! What was that stunt when you slowed down to Heep?" this was Adair, firing mad.

"I'll tell you what it was!" Heep began, coming to Pancake's side. He shoved his ears upward to reveal the bleeding cut on them, continuing. "I am the one who broke the news about the Exiles. Because of me, her pack might be killed. She was trying to get revenge. In fact, before she bit me, I heard her mumble under her breath: 'This is for what you've done to my pack,' come from her."

Adair was infuriated. "Pancake, for that we will have to disqualify you from the games! Your pack _will_ be done with."

"But sir!" Pancake yelled. "I did nothing of the sort. I was at the front when I heard a clicking sound. Heep can make it with his teeth, and he was trying to cause Faolan to be distracted, because Faolan hates that sound more than anything. I was getting him to stop; Faolan could have fallen."

Adair's gaze caught on Heep, who was now anxious. "Is this true?"  
"Of course not!"  
"It's true," stated Faolan. "Pancake was trying to make him stop."

Pancake whimpered. "I'm sorry if I made a disturbance. Faolan is the newest gnaw wolf, and to have him fail wouldn't be acceptable. I don't know why Heep did it, but I beg you to believe me." she turned around, barking with anger. "Narkrin, don't you dare touch that meat!"

Heep walked away angrily, leaving Pancake alone with Adair. "Pancake, how do you suggest the Fengo give out places if everyone tied but you? None of the gnaw wolves did anything except for Heep, and he failed. He'll be disqualified for sure, but what about the rest of them?"

Pancake shrugged. "Aren't there more than one of these _byrrgis_? If there is another, I should sit out. I probably got too many points this time, or not much because of what I did to Heep."  
"I guess I'll let you get away with that one," sighed Adair. "Besides, you _where_ basically doing the right thing. Faolan could have fallen if he was that distracted, and the came would have been unfair. We'll have another _byrrgis_ tomorrow, and after that, you're gnawing the stories." With that, he galloped away.

Pancake sighed with relief; for many moments, she thought the Exiles were doomed. But maybe they could find an escape: Faolan had talked about different places: the Ring might help them, the Shadow Forest, the Outermost. She thought of where the wolves of the Beyond had ever come from with the Ice March Faolan had told her about. "Thank you, Pancake," Faolan whimpered. "That could have cost you the game if you had not killed the moose so quickly. I should have ignored it, though."  
"It's alright. I'd gladly lose the game for any of these gnaw wolves." She looked towards the west again: the Crooked Back Ridge. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow for the next _byrrgis_."

Faolan nodded. "And they'll have the results tonight, though I doubt we need to hear them. I wonder how many points you got."

Pancake bid him goodbye, and with Narkrin and Star, she made her way back to the Exiles. Felix was especially pleased with her work, for she had taken down a moose! "That's astounding for such a young dog, Pancake." he complemented.

"I'd love to stay and talk, Felix, but I have to get to work on gnawing. I'm going to write about the Showdown from earlier this year; I was thinking that was a wonderful story, especially since it ended so well. Maybe they will have pity on us if I lose."

"Lose? You've got the most amazing start I've ever seen in any game!" Faith exclaimed.

Pancake took up the bones she had taken from the moose and began to trot away with them. She spent the night gnawing away at her bone, carving out pictures of home, of the house she had lived in, and of the Exiles. She was better at inanimate objects than wolves, though Narkrin could help her with that. "Expression," Narkrin explained. "Try to draw a very angry wolf."

The shepherd did as he said, making sure the wolf's eyes were showing anger, its teeth bared, and its fur standing up. "I see what you mean, Narkrin. I guess this angry wolf will be Xander." She laughed at that; Xander had tried to kill them many a time, and even now he was barely sorry for his doings. "I'll draw a sad wolf now."

"Make it Alasha," Star whispered, scooting beside her. The rest of the wolves were fast asleep (except Conean; he was sitting watch), though Star had been awake ever since Narkrin began giving her tips. "That will be sad to hear we've been off on a wonderful adventure, if we ever get home."

Pancake yawned, blinking a few times. "I'm exhausted." she muttered.

"Pancake!" Faolan whispered as he stepped over the sleeping Exiles. "Pancake!"

She stood up, trotting towards him. "Faolan, what are you doing here?" she whispered in return. "What happened?"

Faolan was breathless, obviously having run a long time. "Lael…" he panted. "She just left."

Pancake cocked her head. "Who's Lael?"

"The Obea!"

"What's an Obea?" asked Star.

Faolan looked desperate now. "She's the wolf to take _malcadh_ pups to die!" he tried not to yell, though the three Exiles were now hysterical.

"Where is she taking it?" demanded Pancake.

Faolan turned around. "Not far from here, follow me!" he began to race away, the Exiles on his heels.


	7. Notion of Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 7

Notion of Confusion

Lael left the pup on a moose trail and walked away without a care in the world, leaving a little life to die alone in the cold. Faolan and the three Exiles had been watching her for a while from a distance, ready to run out at any time.

Faolan cautioned them to stay quiet until Lael had been gone for a while, and once she had, Pancake flew onto the pup with constant whimpers. "Oh, how could anyone set a pup like _this_ out to die?" she licked its head, causing Faolan to gasp. "What?"  
"You touched it…" Faolan groaned breathlessly. "One of our biggest rules is that you cannot ever intervene with the _malcadh_'s death. You might be able to hide it, but now you have its scent."

Star was jumpy. "Pancake, what are we supposed to do? It still has to have milk, and we can't give that. If we ask anyone to take care of it, we'll get in trouble even more so."

Pancake smiled as she lay beside it, licking its head. "I'm going to name her after Akello." she smiled.

"You're naming it, Pancake?" Narkrin growled. "We're going to get into a lot of trouble for this."  
Pancake stood up, snarling. "Have you two forgotten _our_ biggest rule as the Exiles?" There was a silence, both Exiles saying nothing. "Well? Narkrin, you say it."  
"An Exile must never—ever—leave someone to die. No matter if this someone is evil or good, young or old, hated or loved, they must be saved. No matter what the consequence is, if you life will be taken to do so, you must save the life."

Pancake nodded. "We are in a different world, yes, but we are still Exiles. Our rules don't change. Faolan, who do you know that we can trust to save this pup and not tattle on us?"

Faolan thought for a moment before his face lit up. "Take Akello. I know who could help us."

* * *

The four walked into a large cave, a fire in the center. To the right there was a young female sleeping on the pelt of some animal, and tending to the fire was an old rugged wolf. She was a grayish white, and her back was to them. "Hello Faolan," she said without turning. "I see you brought some Exiles with you, and a pup."

"How did she know that?" Narkrin whispered.

"She smelled us, I guess," Faolan trotted in as the wolf turned. She kind of frightened the Exiles, for one eye was skipping around without control. "Pancake, Narkrin, and Star, meet my friend the Sark of the Slough. Sark, meet the Exiles. The black wolf is Narkrin, the white wolf is Star, and raccoon-face is Pancake."

"I heard about your stunt during the byrrgis," the Sark smiled. "I've got to say, Pancake, I'm impressed." She frowned at the pup hanging from Pancake's jaws. "Is that a _malcadh_?"

"No," Faolan lied. He lied in the same moment Star and Narkrin nodded.

"It is." they said. Faolan glared at them as they became embarrassed.

The Sark laughed. "You Exiles sure are truthful; something like this could get you killed."  
Pancake set Akello down. "That's alright; as long as this pup survives. I presume that sleeping wolf there is it's mother."

"How did you know that?" Star spoke up.

Pancake shrugged. "Faolan's been explaining a lot about the Sark. Mothers of the _malcadh_ pups come here to forget everything." she stroked Akello with a paw. "Do you think she could take care of this pup? She won't remember it."

The Sark sighed, taking the pup. "Fine," she muttered. "But you three are the ones getting in trouble for this, not me, and not this poor wolf in the corner. Got that?"  
"Gladly," the three Exiles chorused. "Take good care of her," Pancake smiled. She and the other three departed from the Sark's cave, and went their separate ways. Pancake had to get some sleep that night before the next games coming soon.

* * *

Pancake sighed in relief; they did not count against her biting of Heep's ear. Even so, she had an apology to make. "You probably never want to talk to me again, Heep, but I—"

"Try talking to wolves that are actually going to listen to you," Heep suggested ignorantly.

Pancake sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I like Foalan. This is a whole new world, and he is the first wolf—first friend—I met. I couldn't let you make him fail, Heep, but I never meant for you to be disqualified. I can try to put myself in your position, and I know now that it must be terrible to not have a tail and to be neglected because you don't. So I understand how much of a chance this could have been for you… I'm sorry I ruined it." She knew he was not going to say anything in reply, and walked away. They would have another _byrrgis_ today, but she would sit out because of how many points she had made the day before. She sat with the Exiles on the Crooked Back Ridge to watch how the remaining gnaw wolves, Faolan, Edme, Creakle, the Whistler, and Tearlach did. It went fairly well. Faolan and Edme obviously made the most points, and then the Whistler, Creakle, and Tearlach, in that order.

Next, they would have to gnaw their stories. Faolan was writing a story about his second mother, a grizzly bear named Thunderheart. Pancake was hasty in thoughts for hers, though as she wrote it she made sure not to be the slightest bit sloppy. Once the story was over, the winners would be chosen. Faolan was most likely to be chosen, and if that were so, Pancake would tell the Exiles quickly to flee from the Beyond.

Surprisingly, they were to read the stories in front of the gnaw wolves and important wolves such as the chieftains of each clan: the Fengo, Aldwyn, Dunbar, MacNab, Liam, MacDuff, and MacDonegal. Pancake could barely hold her excitement as the wolves began to read their stories. Each wolf's was unique and wonderful, but Pancake especially enjoyed Faolan's. He had a talent in writing, and then reading it in a way so that the listener understands. Of course, Pancake was the last was last to read.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Narkrin whispered to himself; would the wolves of the Beyond even believe her story to be true?

"Proceed," the Fengo nodded as Pancake took her place at the front, and the shepherd began to read.

"The moon shone brightly on the snow-covered night, and each and every one of the Exiles agreed that it could have chosen a better night to shine so radiantly. The tyrant Xander led us to the Battle Field on the cold frostbitten night. We were a disturbance to the war, and thus must be dealt with. Permanently.

"A young black wolf whimpered in distress. He was done for; never again would he run free and happy, or see the end of a day, or live the life he wanted to live. 'Never give up hope,' said the voice we all recognized as our leader, Mud. Amora broke out in song, Star joining in:

"'War, war, we are within, though with little chance of win,' they said, 'From the sky beats right, from within our hearts come pain, still we must keep hope.' The song was ever so beautiful, but it was hard to listen to as the wolves closed in around us. I had to fight, I had to be brave. No life could end this way. The Exile rule was to save a life, no matter what. No one realizes how much a life is worth, but it was our job to show that worth and save those lives. Well, the lives of my friends were on the brink of extinction, and I wasn't about to let them die.

"I could not believe my eyes. Even the little pups, Stalker and Alasha, were fighting. How could little pups die for others and I not? 'We keep our paws at a steady pace as the finish this war with grace,' the song chanted. I would he graceful to the enemies I, in whole heart, hated, for couldn't I show them the Truth, the Light?

"It was not long before Mud pleaded for a break. The Exiles were in devastation: surly our friends could save us. A helpless Exile was taking its last breaths. I had to save it! But as the last words came from this hopeful sorrowful wolf, I knew it was too late. 'In the wolf's honor we fight, in the wolf's honor we die, and as the claws slash threw the night, death is much more than what meets the eye,' the Exiles sang. The enemies had gotten down one wolf, but there were many yet to go.

"Claws dug into my skin. This was my end, I was sure, but hope must be kept. Once wolf after wolf had been clawed away from consciousness, the Small Annoying Ones (our greatest friends) were taken captive. Mud was to die, but his friends rushed in to die with him. If the remaining Exiles made any move, they would be instantly killed.

"The pup, Stalker, once enemy, leaped forward to save his dying friends. A paw of an enemy struck him down, terrible wails rising up from us. This was our end, this was our story's final? Tell me not, please tell me not!

"I learned something that night. In the darkest of times, in the most terrible and miserable times of all, when death has taken its leap, when friends have been raided of their lives, when the ones who are your friends though you did some terrible things die: that is when you turn towards the east. There the night ends, and the light begins." Pancake let a tear drop down beside her bone that she read in memory of the night her story took place, and thankfully, the other wolves looked touched. The Exile picked up her bone and sat down next to Faolan again. She glanced over her shoulder to see Narkrin a few yards away smiling and nodding to encourage her. She was pretty sure she had won their affections.

* * *

"Pancake, that was beautiful!" exclaimed Edme. "Where did you ever come up with a story so beautiful?"

"I didn't," she answered. "That happened to me. I just hope it was enough for the Fengo. Even Adair looked impressed." She blushed. "When do you think they'll pick the winner?" Pancake hoped she would win, but then she would be dashing these gnaw wolves hopes, and they knew nothing of the Exiles and their fate.

Faolan spoke up. "Tomorrow, I think. I wonder who will win!"

Pancake felt she was going to die with anxiety. The _gaddergnaw_ games were over—no matter if she won or lost, she could not change what would happen now. She felt she would not win as the important wolves eyed her with suspicion and doubt.

* * *

Pancake's eyes remained wide open as she stared up at the sky of the Beyond. The constellations there were extremely visible. No matter how late at night it was, Pancake could not get to sleep. Star even came to sleep beside her to keep her company, but Pancake could not sleep. Her mind remained open and full of attention: escape plans had to be made quickly.

Fortunately, she did somehow fall asleep. But late the next morning, she awoke with Narkrin's nose nearly touching hers as he stared into her soul. "Wake up, Pancake," he cooed softly. "It's morning."  
"Did Fengo already give his speech?" Pancake asked intensely, her eyes now wide open staring back into Narkrin's.

Narkrin laughed, stepping away to let her up. "Nope! He's giving it tonight, Faolan said. He and Edme came by to see if you wanted to come and walk and talk with them. I guess Fengo wants to make us die with suspense."

"Why are they waiting until tonight?" Pancake whined. "That's just giving us time to get escape plans. Speaking of which, would you like to scout with me?"

Narkrin nodded. "I'd love to!" He began to trot away with her, the two heading west. Coming somewhere near the MacAngus territory, Pancake could see the Frost Forest off in the distance. "We could seek refuge there, or farther to the west where no wolf clans are. I hope I win!"

She and Narkrin began to make their way back, enjoying the landscape as they went. They had to ford a stream, which was especially difficult with Pancake intentionally pushing Narkrin into the water, hoping he would look as funny as Pancake imagined.

"Where have you been?" Star growled. "Finbar the Fengo is moments from starting his speech! He's waiting for you!"

Pancake had noticed it was growing dark, and quickly ran in beside Faolan. Her journey of hopes and suspense was just about to finish, another adventure possibly closer than she knew. Were the Exiles far away enough to avoid the wolves of the Beyond if Pancake lost? She could not bare but shudder as Fengo began to speak. "We are assembled tonight to announce our winners!" he began.

"Winners?"

"Yes, strangely two gnaw wolves tied to go to the Watch."

This relieved Pancake completely. She knew one had to be Faolan, for he had definitely done by far the best of any of them (besides her). "Who? Who?" she whispered to herself, quaking and quivering unstoppably.

"First, we call up the gnaw wolf Edme, of the MacHeath Clan." Fengo announced.

Edme's eye filled with tears. She, on shaking legs, began to progress towards the front. Pancake and Narkrin exchanged glances, and then she looked towards Faolan. He already looked like a Watch Wolf, but was he going to be? Who would be the second winner?  
"And now, our second winner…" Fengo looked down to the bone he read from, beginning to draw a breath to announce. He stopped, frowned, and continued with a slight notion of confusion. "… Our second winner is the gnaw wolf Faolan, of the MacDuncan Clan."


	8. Life-Saving Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 8

Life-Saving Song

Faolan, with a great bound, came to the front. Was he not sad for Pancake, frightened for the Exiles? Pancake remembered that no one new of the attack plans but Liam, Adair, the chieftains, Fengo, and a few _raghnaid_ wolves. But the news was soon to be spread. "Fengo!" Narkrin howled over the hubbub, running through the crowd of wolves with Pancake on his tail. "Who took second place after Faolan and Edme?"

Fengo looked down to the bone. "Creakle," he replied.

Narkrin looked disgusted. "Third?"

"… Um… the Whistler."

"Fourth?"

"Tearlach,"

Narkrin barked with anger. "What about Pancake?"

Adair took the spotlight (though unfortunately they did not have one a spotlight, but I think you know what I mean) with a growl. "Pancake the Exile did not take the standings. She's a dog, and therefore can not win." he turned to a by-standing wolf. "Form a very large _byrrgis_ for the Exiles."

Pancake whirled around, nose to nose with a MacHeath wolf, Fretta, who had been informed of the attack (all of the MacHeaths were; they were a very viscous pack and could fight well). "Trying to run to alert the Exiles, are you?" Fretta snarled.

"Duh!" Pancake clawed Fretta down, leaped over her, and raced towards the Crooked Pack Ridge. The joy of the wolves died down as all of the MacHeaths present (which was pretty much all of them) darted out of the crowd and after Pancake. Narkrin was quickly taken prisoner by the MacDuncans.

"Felix! Felix!" Pancake screeched, running into the den area they had chosen. "Felix? Amcora? Filius and Nitus!" she called, looking about. "Exiles, I need your help!" The barks of MacHeaths came from behind as Pancake began to sniff the ground. The Exile's scent was fluently obvious, but so was the scent of many MacDonegal wolves. "No!" Pancake cried, running to the west. She was gone just as the MacHeath wolves poured into the area. Many hundreds of yards away was the cloud of dust following the MacDonegal wolves.

* * *

"I'm afraid for them," Alasha whimpered. "I'm telling you, they aren't there!"

Amaed turned to a young wolf named Adrian. "Adrian, assemble a few wolves and go after the Exiles. Follow their scent. Alasha, dear, it's going to be alright. Stay with my son Stalker." Three wolves dashed off towards the Exiles territory, not knowing what was about to happen. But Alasha ignored Amaed; she had to follow the three wolves and help her pack!

* * *

Morag was not built for this anymore. She was getting old, and sometimes she could not see well. She used to be very fast, but was it time to retire from such hard work? As a faithful member of the MacDonegals, she could not stop now. These thoughts soon left her head as Pancake streaked by ahead of them, approaching the Exiles at full speed.

She could not win because she was a dog. Why did they even let her do the games if she could never win? This was the biggest rip off she had ever heard of.

The Exiles and Pancake were now very well ahead of the wolves of the Beyond by the time Pancake caught up with them. "Star!" she yelled, catching her friend's attentions. "I lost, obviously. I think they took Narkrin, but I can't be—" she was cut off as a wolf ran right into her, both stumbling to a stop. The Exiles stopped and turned around to see three wolves that had never been there before, one of which had stumbled over Pancake.

"Sorry…" the wolf groaned.

"Alias, you stupid pup!" Katrum, a grayish blue wolf said.

"I am two years old—not a pup!"

Pancake stumbled back up, shocked. "Adrian, Alias, Katrum! What in the world are you doing here?" These were three wolves from Stultus' pack, a once enemy to the Exiles.

"Where are we?"

"The Beyond," Felix explained quickly. "But there is no time to talk. A pack is trying to get us—run!"

By then it was too late. MacDonegal wolves surrounded them, causing each of them to yip with fright. They were completely immersed, there was no where to go, and they were doomed to die. This was the winter all over again. "Pancake," Katrum said, pressing against the Exile. The two barely knew one another, yet Katrum had, for all of her life, hated Pancake and her friends. "I'm so sorry I ever tried to hurt your pack last winter. I know now how you felt when we tried to kill you during the Showdown."

Pancake licked Katrum to encourage her. "Don't worry, Katrum. We'll get out of this just like we did last time."

"But that's impossible!" Katrum cried, a wolf snapping at her paw. She growled back, slashing at that wolf. "You leave me alone, wolf, I'm not even an Exile!"

"Or me!" Adrian stated.

"Or me!" Alias yipped. The three were immediately thrown out without gentleness.

A voice called out, slightly high pitched. "But _I_ am!" it said, causing the MacDonegal wolves to stop and turn. There, standing on the golden-brown colored dirt was a red colored up with bright blue intimidating eyes, standing boldly. "So you'd better throw me in too."

Star's heart melted. This was her very own adopted pup. "Alasha, why are you here?" she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Alasha strode through the puzzled group of wolves to her mother. No one had seen a pup so sober. "I'd never let you die without me dying with you, mom."

The MacHeaths, MacDuncans, and a few Watch Wolves (including Finbar Fengo) arrived, furious. "What is the meaning of this?" Adair roared. "You Exiles think you can escape."

"Why yes, we do!" Pancake could not hold her temper as she leaped towards him, her fur poofed up. "And no 'lord of a pack' is going to stop that! We Exiles are faithful to the end."  
"Then you will be faithful for the next few moments, too."

"Don't you _dare _touch my pack."

Adair looked back to Liam who nodded towards his pack. "Proceed," he commanded, his pack beginning to close in.

Pancake had nearly lost hope. Faolan and Edme were bursting through the crowd, and to make Pancake sigh with relief, Heep was yelling at the ones he submitted to, in an attempt to save the Exiles. Had this yellow tailless wolf changed?

Just when the Exiles were sure no help in the world could possibly come, a very smart coyote made her move. Amora gave the perfect command to cease her attackers.

_War! War we are within, _

_ Though with little chance of win._

_ From the sky beats rain,_

_ From our hearts comes pain_

_ Yet we must keep hope!_

_ For in death's black night,_

_ The spark of hope sends light;_

_ Hope keeps us ever bright._

_ Those we love give a final breath,_

_ Still we must keep our fears from death._

_ Hope keeps our minds going,_

_ Continues are faith in growing._

_ We keep our paws at a steady pace,_

_ As we finish this war with grace!_

The wolves stopped, each exchanging glances with another. The Exiles felt at ease now; Amora had definitely calmed down the wolves of the Beyond. There was a long silence until Pancake spoke up, her voice firm. "Fengo," she said, the wolf she had called stepping out. "Who in the _gaddergnaw_ games was the smallest and weakest?"

"You were,"

"And who, by completing the rules without flaw in these games won fairly?"

"…You did…"

Pancake nodded. "And why did I win?"  
"Because your story was breathtaking even though you were an outsider, and you scored highest in the _byrrgis_." Fengo winced at the word _byrrgis_ as if it were wrong to have said it.

"How many points _did_ I score in the _byrrgis_ game?"

Fengo sighed; the wolves would be hysterical in hearing her score, though he continued anyway. "You scored, in total… uh…" He was the only wolf who knew this information, and might be thought having lied. "You scored a total of fifty four points."

"What?" Adair whispered in unbelief. "Impossible."

Pancake smiled. "And who, Fengo, has scored the most points as a wolf of the Beyond?"  
"The Fengo before me, Hamish, who scored _fifty_ points,"  
Pancake cocked her head, though already knew of Hamish's points. "So, Fengo, how is it that I scored the most _byrrgis_ points in the history of the Beyond, and yet am neglected to become a Wolf of the Watch?"

"She has a point, Fengo," Aldwyn MacAngus muttered. He was promptly shoved by Liam.

Faolan snuffed angrily. "You wolves are acting like Outclanners! Pancake should surly be a Wolf of the Watch."  
"Shut up, gnaw wolf." Adair snarled.

Faolan held his head high. "_I_, Lord Adair, and a _Watch Wolf_." he looked to Fengo. "She should be a Watch Wolf, Fengo."  
"I know,"  
"And you cannot harm a rightful Watch Wolf's pack!" Heep chimed in. Yes, obviously he was changed. "And I humbly suggest that you let her go."

"All of them!" Alias cried from outside of the crowd. He lowered his voice back down. "Excuse me, wolf, could you move? I can't see what's going on."

The Fengo stepped forward. "Alright," he smiled. "I hail you Pancake, once Exile, now wolf… Dog of the Watch."

"No, you just made it worse. The _other_ way." Alias's voice could still be heard.

Pancake had never felt so relieved in her life. She submitted to the Fengo, smiling. "Thank you sir… thank you so much." She sighed in laughter at Alias' voice continuing to scold the wolf of the Beyond in his way. "I will come to the Watch later today; but first I would like to return my pack to their temporary home."

"Yes, but a Watch Wolf must first return to his or her _tummfraw_ before joining. That reminds them they are no longer a gnaw wolf but a rightful wolf of the Watch."

Pancake looked puzzled. "But I have no _tummfraw_. May I go along with Faolan or Edme to their _tummfraws_?"

"Of course you may," the Fengo replied, beginning to trot away with the breaking up wolves. Alias was now pleased, and came along with his friends from our world.

Pancake turned towards her friends, her fur beginning to puff up with rage. "How on earth did you four get here?" she shrieked angrily.

Alias pointed to Alasha. "It's her fault." He was promptly slapped Katrum.

Adrian began to speak. He and Pancake had been friends from the start; first the Exiles had saved him, then he had saved _the_ Exile, and then Pancake had saved him on a frozen river. Unfortunately, he had gotten wet, and it was Pancake's joke for a lifetime on how ridiculously funny he looked. "We were talking with our friends when Alasha came yapping her head off saying you all were gone. Amaed told us to go looking for you, and Alasha followed."  
"Did you go to the east of our territory when you suddenly appeared here?" Filius inquired.

Katrum nodded. "We did. Adrian suggested we get into a run, for somehow we were picking up the scent of different wolves. That's when we were suddenly here, and Alias knocked over Pancake because he was running."

"So, we can get here from our world (to the east of the Exile's territory), but we cannot get back from here? We must keep our eyes out still." Pancake said. "I've got to go. I'll see you later!" she raced away, becoming something more in this world than she had in hers.


	9. Edme the Free Runner

Chapter 9

Edme the Free Runner

Edme looked down at her paws as she trotted along with Pancake to her left. "I just don't see why you wouldn't go with Faolan. I mean, don't you think he'll be lonely?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Besides, I know him a lot better than I know you. I thought maybe it was time I befriend you too." She gave Edme a small nudge with her muzzle; if she ever got home, she sure would miss the Beyond.

They were heading to Edme's _tummfraw_, though once they had gotten there she felt as if it were not right. "I'm not kidding, Pancake, something's not right." She said strangely. "I'm going to ask about it to my pack. Want to come?"  
Pancake nodded. "Of course I do!" She began to follow the small wolf (who was reasonably larger than Pancake) away towards the MacHeath Clan. Pancake very much wanted to visit that pack just for a trial; they seemed the most determined to destroy her besides the MacDuncans.

It was cold when the Watch Wolf and Watch Dog neared. That's when two pups trotted towards them. The first looked bossy and the second looked like the personal slave of the first. Edme obviously knew these pups. "Hey, look, Edme's friends with that domesticated filth!" the first giggled.

"Where did you hear that phrase?" Pancake asked quietly.

"Ever since _you _showed up, it's been around everywhere here." The first laughed. "I can't believe you two are actually friends. Both fake Watch Wolves."  
Pancake snarled, batting at the pups' shoulders. "Go and play somewhere else, you two pups. We're both _fine_ Watch Wolves, and there's nothing wrong with us. I mean, sure, I'm a dog, but who cares?"  
"And Edme's a fake!" the second exclaimed.

Edme looked as if she believed it. She had not felt right at her_ tummfraw_, so was this the answer? "What are you talking about, stupid pups?" Pancake snarled. "Did you hear how much I scored in the _byrrgis_? I will use that strength on you two."

"It's true!" the first whimpered as Pancake kicked them along angrily. "Dunbar MacHeath ripped it out when you were a pup, right after he killed your mother!"  
Edme fell silent, and Pancake ceased to kick at the pups. How could such young beasts speak of something so grave without shame? "That's it, you demonic pups—I'm cracking _both_ of your necks to pieces!" Pancake laughed as both pups zoomed away in shock. "Don't listen to them, Edme—they're pups."  
Edme began to walk firmly forward. "I'm going to figure out what happened. They are telling the truth; I can tell. Come on; I'm having a talk with Dunbar."

Pancake raced after her. "What are you going to tell him? Would you like me to put on my mean voice, to be real angry with them?" Edme was obviously going at a quick pace now.

"Please do," she answered, tears filling her one eye. Soon, she was within the territory, surrounded by nearly drunk wolves.

"What's wrong with them?" Pancake asked, eyeing the wolves with fear in her eyes. "They look like of drunk. In my world, people drink too much of something and go crazy."  
Edme nodded. "Wolves do here at this time of year, in the spring and summer. There's a flower that grows with thorns, and when they drink too much of what's inside, they go kind of _cag mag_. But it's fun to see them scream when the thorns poke them."

A random wolf raised his voice to the rest of them. "Everyone, pay close attention. Her majesty the Watch Wolf Edme and the criminal Exile have come to us!" he cried.

"Shut your mouth, fiend, or I'll whack it shut!" Pancake shrieked, lowering her voice back to Edme. "Was that intimidating enough?" she whispered.

Edme laughed, nodding her head as they neared the cave that Dunbar sat in front of. The chieftain was half mad with the flower's juice, and his muzzle was stained with his own blood. "What does the Watch Wolf and Watch Dog want here?" he asked woozily.

"Sober up, Dunbar," Pancake said, sounding threatening. "Or will my claws have to do it for you?"  
This did cause him to become much more sober, and he almost lost his _cag mag_ feelings immediately. "What?" he growled. "You can't tell me what to do."  
Pancake and Edme exchanged glances. "But I just _did_," Pancake muttered, sounding like a pup. "Edme wanted to say something; I don't know what, but she wants to say something."  
Dunbar laughed. "You think because of that _byrrgis_ incident that you can boss me around? That was pure luck."

The Watch Dog leaped, and in a fraction of a second, she had a paw on his neck, pinning him to the ground. "Pure luck, huh? I beat Faolan the first time we met—he is much bigger than me, Dunbar. I suggest you listen to your success, Edme, this instant." Pancake was beginning to become angrier in spirit than she was trying to be for act.

She let Dunbar up as Edme continued, now skeptical of Pancake's nice side. "I came here to say I'm joining the Ring as a free runner, and not as MacHeath Wolf." She said boldly. With those few words, things went insane. Quickly.

* * *

"Well _he_ has some temper!" Pancake mumbled as she and Edme trotted away.

Edme nodded in agreement. "So did you," she laughed. "But he can't change me from becoming part of the Watch as a free runner. It began to snow during my speech; maybe they will take that as a sign."

"Well, it _is_ strange," Pancake glanced at the snow covered ground before she stopped. "Let's take that way. This way looks really deep in snow."

They turned back, walked away for a few moments, and then turned into another trail through the trees. Behind them trotted an elegant white wolf with bright green eyes, causing the two to turn and watch her approach. "Edme!" she panted. "It's me, Airmead."

"Airmead?" Pancake asked. It was a beautiful name, and reminded her of Amaed. "Who are you?"  
"The pack's Obea," Airmead explained. She could tell that Pancake had little interest for her with this information. "But I have to speak to you, Edme. Let's build a snow cave where we can talk." She began to dig at the snow, the Watch Wolf and Watch Dog joining in. It was a while before they had settled into the crowded snow den, Edme and Pancake close together on one side, and Airmead on the other. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. I guess you two don't have much time, so I'll tell this story shortly. First: Dunbar murdered your mother, Edme." she nodded to the one-eyed wolf.

"Yes, the pups said something about that," Edme need not mention their names, for Airmead had already guessed them in her head.

Pancake growled. "Do you regret killing the pups you so wrongly murder?" Pancake asked. "Don't you ever wonder if _you_ were a _malcadh_ so an Obea took you away? I didn't think so."

The Obea smiled. "That's funny you say something like that, Pancake, for I have never before set a _malcadh_ onto a _tummfraw_ to die. But you, Edme, I'm pretty sure were never set onto a _tummfraw_. I think Dunbar just tore your eye and said you had returned from your _tummfraw_ very suddenly, I guess."

"But I bet you'd kill a _malcadh_ if you had to, wouldn't you?" Pancake was apparently angry to be in the presents of her most hated creature in the Beyond: an Obea.

Airmead slowly nodded. "Yes, I guess I would. It's not wrong you know; we can't have any deformities."  
Pancake snuffed. "Deformities to what?"  
"The Beyond,"  
"But aren't the Watch Wolves the most famous things about the Beyond? You were going to kill them—you Obeas set out Watch Wolves to die—the Fengos, all of them, had the Clan Wolves try to kill them. And you're not the least bit sorry for it." She was about to continue when Edme gave her _that look_, causing her to stop. "We must be going."

Edme led Pancake out of the snow den, Airmead heading back to the clan as Pancake and Edme headed east. "So, what do you think of her?" Edme whispered.

"Are you kidding? She's a jerk." Pancake whispered in reply, visually angry.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Airmead twirled back around, sitting down with her tail curling about her paws in an attractive manner. "Don't think I did not hear what you said, Pancake."

"That's really what you had to say?" Pancake frowned.

"I freed Narkrin from his death sentence. He's on his way back to the Exiles." Airmead stood back up, turning back to her home again.

Edme and Pancake exchanged glances before trotting on towards their destination. "She is an angel sent from heaven!" Pancake exclaimed. She had never thought that she would say such a thing to about an Obea.

* * *

As Edme and Pancake trotted along, they began to hear whimpers. They were far away, but they were nearing and caused the friends to quicken their pace immensely. Growls of other wolves were also fluent, and the whimpers were soon legible as pups! Who would do such a thing as to kill a pup?

The friends stumbled onto the scene to find Fretta with her jaws locked around one of the two pups, strangling it. The other pup was staring in shock, unable to do anything with such fear. "Fretta, let that pup go!" Edme shrieked.

Pancake leaped onto Fretta, and made her move that she had taught Alasha. She clamped both paws onto the side of the wolf's head, and bashed it against the ground. She had seen criminals do it many a time. "Edme, take care of the two pups. I hear more coming."

"I can fight,"

"You have one eye. You won't be able to see their next moves. Take the pups and go!"

Edme nudged the pups behind her, hearing the wolves as well. "Pancake, they will kill you! They can fight well, and you're one miniature random dog."

The Watch Dog now turned back to Edme in rage. "…_**Go**_…" she boomed. Edme hesitantly did as her friend told her, dragging the injured pup away. Pancake turned back just in time for five MacHeath Wolves to come pouring in around her, looking frantically for the pups.

"Where are they?" Dunbar roared, for he was their leader.

"They are gone—rescued." Pancake replied, feeling embarrassed to be standing beside the unconscious Fretta.

"Because you rescued those pups against our orders, we have the right to kill you!" snarled a wolf named Malan.

Pancake stood firmly. "I'd gladly become a martyr for saving those pups. In fact, it might me my life's dream. You may kill those pups once you get through me." She snickered; she was known at the police station for slightly unnatural ways of fighting; she brought down every criminal she came in contact with. But little did anyone know, not only was she good because of her ability to ace the agility courses at the police station, but she had a strange talent of fighting on her own. The dog who had rescued her, Ranger, had even taught her how to jump into trees.

"So… once you're dead we can also rip those pups to shreds?" Andreen asked. Pancake nodded. "Excellent!"

Pancake spread apart her legs, set her head a little lower, and gave her best smile. "Claw away!" she declared, now throwing her head back to leave herself wide open. The wolves surrounding her leapt forward, only to find no one there.

The Watch Dog had back flipped out of the center of their attack, and ended up behind a wolf named Blyden. Pancake's teenaged master, Noel, had taught her the back flip when Pancake was only a pup. It finally came to more use than making little Luke start cracking up.

Blyden yelped at Pancake's teeth sinking into his rump, causing him to leap forward. Pancake leaped aside, locking her jaws on a reluctant looking wolf named Donaidh, shoving him to the ground. Dazed, he remained on his back as Pancake jumped to Dunbar.

As she pinned him down, Malan and Blyden also jumped towards her, claws shredding anything they touched. That is why Pancake jumped away, leaving Dunbar a victim to his own humble servants. The shepherd stepped back long enough for the two MacHeaths to realize their good work before jumping back onto the both of them, and knocking them onto their backs.

By now, all the wolves were surrounding her again (except Fretta, of course), both Malan and Blyden rising back to their paws. She felt that now she was in trouble, though realized she was bumping right into a tree. She was cornered: and how Pancake loves corners.

To her relief, this tree had beautiful low branches, and was more like an old oak than a pine or spruce, and perfect for confusing them with. Not to mention there was a tree of the same type not far to its left. This was perfect! "You're surrounded, Pancake." Dunbar laughed, closing in slowly. "You thought winning in that _byrrgis_ was not luck! Well, your puny little self is about to be ripped apart."

Pancake stepped forward the slightest. "Do you know the funny thing about pancakes, Dunbar? They are flat, useless looking, and appear like just a plane-old piece of trash. Well guess what? Pancakes are one of the most delicious things man kind has ever invented."

"You have the dumbest last words of any _thing_ I've ever met." Andreen muttered, looking puzzled.

"That's why I think the name Pancake fits me!" she continued. "I'm small, weak, and useless looking on the outside—but _oh so_ clever on the inside!" With that, Pancake took another step back before leaping clean over Malan's head and straight towards the second oak. Jumping off of that one, she landed in the highest of low branches in the first and largest oak she had been cornered against only moments before. Then, lying in the branches, Pancake threw back her head in a howl.

It was slightly beautiful to the MacHeath wolves, for they had never before heard such a howl. "What was _that_?" Dunbar asked.

Pancake cleared her throat, even coughed. "Sorry, I'm not the best howler."

"What was that supposed to be?" Donaidh barked.

"An alarm howl, stupid. What else?" Pancake sighed in anger. "I guess you Beyond wolves don't understand our kind of alarm howl? Well, then, I guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way." She jumped down from the branches, quickly galloping away towards the Watch, MacHeath wolves hot on her tail. Fortunately, after hours of running, she found that the Exiles and Edme had both reached the Watch.

They were only a few miles outside of the Ring, and the Exiles seemed to be taking wonderful care of the two shocked pups. "Where's Faolan?" Pancake panted as Edme took her aside.

"He's on his way, I guess," Edme replied. "I can't wait to go to the Ring!"


	10. The Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 10

The Watch

"Chased by MacHeaths, huh?" Faolan frowned as if he did not believe her. "Well, why aren't they still following you?"

Pancake shrugged. "I guess they stopped chasing me once they saw I was heading for the Ring. Edme told you her adventure with Dunbar, I presume?"

"She did indeed!" the silver Watch Wolf looked even larger with his fur standing straight up. "And the nerve! I just want to claw _Dunbar's_ eye out to teach him a lesson."

Faith the Exile glared at him. "I would attack you if you did. I have major business with him yet to come—I can only imagine how wonderful he could be if we gave him a second chance. Especially Edme. If he changed, he would sure try his best to make it up to Edme, if he ever dared to talk to her. She'd stare him straight in the eyes on purpose, just to make him look back into her lonely, single eye. I can only imagine what's it like to have one eye, can't you? Oh, it just kills me to think of living without an eye, and then having to forgive the one who clawed it out just to make him look good." She sighed. "Though, I do suppose every criminal deserves proper judgment, don't you?" There was a short silent, Faith beginning to look foolish. "Oh my goodness, I'm talking too much, aren't I? My brother said I did. It's just so hard not to, you know? I mean, with so many things on one's mind."

Faolan sighed. "No, it's fine. You're speaking the truth, I guess. I personally think Edme should have the right to slay Dunbar with out mercy, ripping out his eye. But I agree that it is difficult with only one eye; Edme has told me ever so much about it."

"Where is that girl anyway?" Felix barked, glancing this way and that. He had grown quite attacked to that one-eyed, cheerful wolf.

The wolves froze as faint growls came to their ears. Not just any growls—playful growls, and that of a grizzly cub. Followed by these sounds was the yipping of a familiar wolf, quickly recognizable as Edme. Pancake, Faolan, and West were in the lead, the rest of the Exiles on their tail towards the sound. West, a yellow-ish wolf, had grown to become a wonderful scout for his size, which was no bigger than the usual Beyond wolf.

Finally, they crashed onto the scene. Edme was found frolicking around a furry, brown, adorable, soon-to-be-viscous-and-wonderful-at-ripping-flesh bear cub. Not many yards away was another cub fast asleep by his viscous but currently content mother. "Edme…" Pancake said firmly at the same moment as Faolan. "Step away from the cub."

"Why, we're just playing," Edme laughed in reply, loud enough to make the wolves fold their ears back in fright. That might be enough to stir the mother, and the moment she was awake Edme would be lying dead in at least ten pieces.

The little bear sat down, his eyes filling with tears. "But I don't want her to leave!" he wailed.

"What's that, dear?" his mother, Bronka, murmured half asleep.

"Shh!" the Exiles hissed, Edme and the cub seeming to shrink into their pelts.

Faolan avoided touching the cub as he trotted to Edme. "His mother is going to kill us if she wakes and finds a wolf with her cub. Back… away…"

Edme now looked frightened. She did as her friend instructed, the Exiles holding their breaths in hope that Bronka would not wake with the pack gathered around her cub. "Sorry," whispered the one-eyed Watch Wolf with a whimper in her tone.

"But I don't want you to go!" the cub yelled as the Exiles backed away ever so slowly. "Please come back. I'll get lonely with my boring brother Burney."

At that, his brother Burney awoke. He looked puzzled and shocked to see a pack of wolves gathered around his brother who had tears coming from his eyes. They must be trying to kill him! "Mum, wake up! Wolves! Toby, don't worry." Burney felt like a hero for being brave enough to sound the alarm.

With a blink of an eye, Bronka was to her paws with her eyes wide with fury. She leaped towards Edme, who was closest to her son Toby, and swiped a paw at her. If it were not for Dog, a Border collie, she would have been killed. The faithful Exile pushed Edme down just in time, though met close to her same fate.

"Dog!" Felix screeched as his friend fell to his side with three new scars to his side. This dog had saved his life long, long before—was he to die now?

Pancake was going to reason with the furious mother as she rose onto two legs and stumbled towards the pack, when Faolan saved the day. He had been raised by a bear as a pup, and knew some of their ways. So naturally, he straightened up on two legs, peeling his lips back to bare his teeth. This puzzled Bronka long enough to let Pancake begin to talk. "We mean no harm, so please pine dow—" She knew it was not the best approach, and thankfully Felix was there to cut her off.

"I am Felix, alpha of the Exiles. The wolf there is Edme, that is Faolan, and there is Pancake. They are Wolves (and Dog) of the Watch. And I highly suggest you don't touch them. I have not the _slightest clue_ what on earth Edme was doing, though I can tell by the tears in her eye she is sorry. She obviously had no intentions of hurting the cub; we where trying to get her to stop." He stood tall (which was still pretty short), his tail raised in a sign of dominance. He did intimidate Bronka to the extreme. But that did not hold the grizzly from speaking her very angry mind.

"Then why does Toby have tears? What were you trying to do to him?"

Edme stepped forward. "It is my fault," she cried, taking an uneasy glance towards Dog's motionless body. "I wanted to play with him. As we were, the Exiles came and told me to stop. Toby began to cry."

"I didn't want her to leave," Toby said, slowly coming out from under his cover. He always hid when his mother became angry. "I wanted her to stay and play."

Bronka growled, shoving her two cubs back. "Well, leave cubs alone for now on, or I will do away with you!"

Amcora submitted. "I assure you I will not allow it again. Please accept our apology." she turned towards her pack, setting her gaze to the largest, strongest, and youngest of them. "I need you strong wolves to help drag Dog away. West, Narkrin, Imnus—get on the job. We must get Faolan, Edme, and Pancake to the Watch at once." She slowly turned back to Felix who was obviously in a state of devastation. Amcora nuzzled her muzzle deep into his fur. "It's okay," she whispered. Felix had been best friends with Dog for ever so long.

"Um, I don't mean to be a disturbance, ma'am, but… uh…" Amcora turned again to see the light grey wolf called Imnus; he was timid, shy, and not very strong, but when he really wanted to be, he was fierce. "I don't think I can drag Dog—I mean Chess—I mean—"

Felix's daughter took over, coming to his side. "Stop worrying, Imnus," Star smiled. "I'll help you." She guided Imnus to Dog, passing by the Watch Wolves, and Watch Dog.

Pancake sighed, still licking at Edme's drenched cheek. "_Do_ stop crying, Edme. It was those cubs' fault Dog got scratched, not you."

"But… but if I had never started playing with Toby, he wouldn't be hurt!" cried Edme. "I'm so sorry, Pancake…"

The shepherd nuzzled her, got Edme to her paws, and began to move her along with Faolan on her tail. The Watch Wolves and Dog felt too rushed as they approached the Watch.

* * *

"There they are, there they are!" Winks exclaimed with joy, glancing towards Twist with her one eye. They were _taigas_, the wolves to teach new arrivals to the Watch. They waited at the entrance at the top of what seemed like a watch tower, seeing the Exiles approach with the new members of the Watch with them. The two leaped from the tower, managed several summer-salts throughout the air, and landed perfectly on the ground. This was extremely impressive for Twist, for he had a twisted paw like Faolan. "Greetings, Wolves of the Watch!" Winks declared happily.

"And Dog," Twist added, nodding towards Pancake. "Welcome to the Ring! I'm Twist, and this is Winks. We are your _taigas_; now come with—"

"Um, excuse me," Alias cleared his throat. "I _hate_ to interrupt, but our friend has extremely deep lacerations in his side and is quickly losing blood. Everyone in the Beyond hates us, so I was wondering if maybe you could take him in and maybe possibly perhaps perchance—"

"Of course!" Winks gasped. She turned around, raising her voice. "Snowdon, Leitha, Colleen, and Jasper! Come down here and help this Exile."

Four more wolves leaped from the towers, galloping towards the Exiles. Passing by them, an ash colored wolf named Snowdon spit his tongue out at Nastia without anyone else watching, and to his surprise, she leaped back with wide eyes and a gasp, followed by an ear-splitting shriek. "Nastia!" Pancake shouted, folding her ears back.

Snowdon was on his back laughing as hard as he could. His deformity was a forked tongue, and he knew not why that made him cursed, but it was funny to see other's reactions. Leitha gave him a bark for attention to straighten him up, but even she and Colleen snickered at Nastia. The fox was on her back, her head resting on Star's chest as she panted with fright. Unfortunately, she would look much less ridiculous if everyone knew what she had screamed about.

Once the four Watch Wolves had taken Dog in, Winks and Twist began to guide their new students into the Ring. The Exiles soon wandered off towards the south to find a suitable temporary home.

Though Pancake had not heard such tales of the Watch as Faolan and Edme had, she was still incredibly excited. "Twist," Pancake began in a shaky voice. "Tell me about _taigas_. You are mine?"

"A _taiga_ will go up onto those watch points up there," he nodded towards the side of one volcano which had a point that jutted out with a pile of bones on it. "And we shall teach you how to jump, to master the she-winds, and how to observe. That up there is called a cairn. There you shall make your jump and look into the volcano for the embers."

Pancake made a half smile and half mouth-gape in shock as a wolf known as Banja leaped into the air. She too had one eye, though seemed to watch better than Pancake ever could. She made some twists and turns in the air, and even a summer-salt. Pancake was in awe. The wolves of the Beyond were… well… how could she put it? There were not the same creatures as wolves from our world. They were larger and capable of many more things, such as jumping so high. Not even West could jump as Banja did.

The wolf's red fur matched with the spurting lava of the volcano she surveyed. Winks stopped to turn back to the shepherd as she blinked back tears. It was too late—they came spilling down her cheeks, causing her to hang her head and stare at her paws. A wolf incapable of its job would be kicked out of he Watch, and being a Watch Dog was what kept the Exiles alive in that world. A little whimpering sob came from her; the adventure was not all that long, but after all she had gone through, she could not be a Watch Dog. "What's the matter, dear?" Winks whispered, nudging her head back up. Pancake felt no better as Winks had to stoop down the slightest to touch her head to nudge her up.

The shepherd stared back up with sparkling brown eyes, her ears flat against her head. "I am not fit to be a Watch Dog," she whispered. "Even the strongest wolves of my world can not jump like your wolves. I am smaller and weaker than even they, so what hope can I have? My friends are done for. I regret to say this, Winks, but I am not capable of being a Watch Dog."

"Of course you can be a Watch Dog!" Winks growled softly. "You are the most elegant creature I have laid eyes on, Pancake, and so very beautiful. You are strong, willing, and very humble. Besides, as far as I know, you're the first Watch Dog there ever was. That means you can do nothing but perfect."

Pancake licked her _taiga_'s muzzle. "Thank you, Winks. I will always keep that in mind. Just like the night of the Showdown, I will keep hope and never give up." She continued to follow her _taiga_ onward, but found something odd of the situation. Winks was obviously Edme's _taiga_, and Twist for Faolan, but what about Pancake? They obviously had no one for Pancake, for who could match her condition? "Winks," she quickened her pace. "Where is my _taiga_?"

"I'm…" Winks hesitated. "I'm not sure. I don't know that we have chosen one yet. Twist and I are for Faolan and Edme, and it would be very difficult to teach two wolves at once. Here, I know what to do." She nudged Twist, getting him to turn long enough to have a short whispering conversation. He nodded with a smile, letting her whirl back towards Pancake. "I'll let a _taiga_ in training teach you. He's mighty sweet to young'uns such as yourself."

Pancake gulped; this was a male, and that meant he was much stronger than she. Would he not lose his patients with someone so weak? Pancake was strangely finding this world completely different than hers: these wolves had, for the wolves of our world, supernatural abilities. "Who is he?" she asked with a forced smile.

The one-eyed wolf led her to the den Dog had been taken into. "Stay here," she said before slipping in. Pancake made herself comfortable outside, feeling like a criminal as Watch Wolves passed by eyed her, or wolves atop their cairns gave her a strange look. Her reply was a large smile, only causing them to laugh. Winks at last exited, Snowdon behind her. "Here's your _taiga_. If he caused you any trouble, give me a yip."  
Snowdon laughed at that remark. "I don't bite," he smiled. "I'll take you to your cairn. How do you like being a Watch Dog so far?" He began to walk off with her up the side of a volcano.

"I… It's fine…" she stuttered, wishing to bite herself for doing so.

"Oh?" asked the _taiga_. "What's wrong with it?"

She shook her head. "I… I just don't know if I'm fit for being a Watch Dog. I mean, I can't jump like that."

She tipped her head towards Banja who was now jumping higher than before. This caused Pancake to stop, her tail shooting straight up. The wolf Banja had noticed Pancake crying before and was now jumping higher to catch her attentions and show off. "Pancake?" Snowdon frowned, seeing that Pancake did not look at all happy. "What's wrong?"  
"That wolf Banja is trying to get my attentions," she replied, her teeth clenched together.

"Ignore her!" Snowdon commanded, nipping at Pancake's tail. "You've got work to do! Banja is always that way. You're first watch will start on Stormfast." Snowdon and Pancake stopped on the top of the cairn as the ash colored wolf took a deep breath. "Alright, let me show you how to jump."

Pancake gasped as he crouched, leapt, and landed again. Her legs were now wobbling, tears welling in her eyes. She was going to fail, and he had no idea of how badly! "That was beautiful." Her shaking voice muttered.

Snowdon nodded in thanks. "Now you." he nodded.

The Exile forced another smile, crouched, gave a sigh, and leaped for the sky. It felt wonderful, though to her disappointment, no draft of wind came beneath her to keep her steady. Snowdon barked as Pancake crashed down beside him. "Oops!" he laughed, helping her up. "We'll try that again."

"I don't think I can do this," Pancake shuddered, her legs quivering.

She growled as Banja's voice caught her ears. "Maybe you should listen to her, Snowdon!" the wolf cried from her cairn.

Pancake's gaze whipped to Banja. "Never mind, Snowdon. I won't give up on Banja's account." She stared the red wolf in the eyes, crouched, and leaped for that wolf's approval. She knew if she failed then Banja would make a point, but could she let hat happen? Banja knew that she would not be put to shame by this weak shepherd's jump.


	11. Airborne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 11

Airborne

Snowdon was caught in a knot; should he be angry or pleased with Pancake? "Get along now," he growled, shoving her rump. "Of all the prideful things, Pancake—I am disappointed."

"With good reason," Pancake moaned, her ears flat against her head and her cheeks damp with tears. "I've never been so humiliated in my life! My goodness, how could I have been so foolish?" She ceased to pout and threw her head up as high as she could as Banja trotted down from her cairn.

"That was…" Banja paused, trotting beside Pancake. She smiled at the fact that not even the tips of Pancake's ears reached Banja's head. "…A very interesting jump, Pancake."  
"I'm glad you think so." smiled Pancake. "Most I know would have thought it pitiful, even Narkrin." The Exile dreaded the thought of Narkrin seeing what she had done. Every wolf who saw it was awestruck, for she had jump just as high as Banja and done two summer-salts, though her land was even more shocking. She had fallen wrong on her paw, twisted it, and fallen off her cairn and tumbled down the side of the volcano. Thus her many scrapes, scratches, and cuts. "I myself think it was quite questionable."

Banja stopped, watching Pancake limp onward beside Snowdon. She had heard about Pancake's awful temper when she first was acquainted with Liam MacDuncan, and her rage towards Heep in the _byrrgis_. Being the bully she was, Banja had wished to unleash the anger within the dog. How was she now so easily able to contain it?

"I will teach you more in the morning," Snowdon growled, stopping at a den. He felt bad for the young dog, but being so harsh would teach her never to challenge someone else in such a way as she had. Pancake only thought one thing of his rude temperament: the fall she had taken taught her enough as it was, and her _taiga's_ wrath was unneeded.

Pancake stepped into the cold lively den, a few pelts of prey spread on the ground. She had seen wolves of the Beyond lye on them before, but only the great ones. Was she truly so important now? They smelled fabulous, though she could hardly think of that. Sunset was hardly beginning, yet Snowdon did not want to teach her. She had really failed that badly. As far as she knew, Faolan and Edme were still having their lessons, and she could not distract them. Fortunately for her, Faolan came rushing into the den breathless, a giant smile across his face. He did not even notice her wounds. "Pancake, come with me! I've got to show you a friend of mine." He led her out of the den, past Snowdon, and up onto his cairn where Twist was. There, standing on the cairn, was a Masked Owl.

Pancake stopped at the sight of her, frowning. "An owl?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. Her name is Gwynneth. Gwynneth, meet Pancake." He stepped back, smiling with some sort of pride of knowing two friends such as these.

"Please to meet you," Pancake nodded. Strangely, this owl had tongs, a basket-like utensil that she carried around by her talons, and other tools of the like. "You're advanced for an owl."

Gwynneth looked puzzled. "I am?" she laughed. "Not really."  
"Owls are always that way in this world?" Pancake asked, turning to Faolan.

He nodded, but soon gasped. "Pancake, what ever happened to you?" he whimpered.

"I fell from my cairn. I know, that's stupid, but I was trying to show Banja that I could jump well."

"So, you've made a friend?"

"Are you kidding? She's a jerk." Pancake growled. "There's nothing like a bully on the first day of school, Allen used to say."  
"Come again?"  
"Never mind."

"Pancake!" yelled a voice from below. "Pancake?"

The Exile looked down to see someone who was getting almost as many stares as she was, his tail wagging and his ears erect. "Chess!" Pancake gasped. Without bidding Faolan goodbye (or Gwynneth, who was still puzzled), she jumped down the slope to the side of her friend, Dog. "How are you? Well?"

He groaned, glancing to his side where three long scratches spread. "Define well," he replied, causing Pancake to laugh.

"So, what name did you give them? Your real name or fake name?"  
"Real, of course!" Dog barked. "I'm fine with being called Dog in our world, but considering there is another world, I'd prefer being called my real name: Chess." He sighed. "Well, I'm heading back to the Exiles. Good luck."

* * *

It seemed dusk was just about to fulfill itself as two voices sprang into action. "Do you think we should wake her?" one asked, obviously Edme.

"No, Edme, let her rest. It would be terrible to be waken up when she's that tired." said the second, Faolan.

"You're right," Pancake muttered. "It really is."

Faolan sighed with anger, lying beside Pancake. "I'm sorry. Really, I know you're tired…"

"It's fine!" Pancake lifted her head from her paws in a yawn. "You should be the tired ones. How was first watch?" The wolves' grins told her that it was life-changing, which brought some joy within her heart. She felt so selfish to be pouting so about failing. But she had learned from that mistake: never jump while staring at something that isn't the ground.

The three friends yipped with surprise as a giant (as in small) black wolf leaped into the den, his fur standing straight up. "Pancake!" he barked.

"Narkrin?" gasped Pancake, standing up. "Why are you here?"  
The wolf caught his breath before continuing. "The Exiles are just outside of the Ring. But even so, the MacHeaths are upon us. Imnus claims to have smelt them!" At that Pancake jumped up, excused herself from the den, and followed Narkrin out and away.

"I don't know how many, but not a lot." Imnus barked at their arrival. "Their smell is coming to us. It's here one minute and then the next it is gone."

"Are you alright, Pancake? You look a little tired." Nitus commented.

"I've had a long day…" the shepherd murmured. "Wake me again if they come any closer. Goodnight, Exiles."

* * *

The sun shone mercilessly on the Watch, and from the cairn she stood upon Pancake could see Faolan making beautiful leaps and spins in the air from his watch. Twist did not even have to teach him any longer.

"Somehow I'm getting an impossible feeling that you are not listening to me." Snowdon sighed. This caused Pancake to snap back into reality like a flash of lighting. "As I was saying, just shift your weight in air, flow with the wind, and then set your paws just right. I usually land on all four at the same time; I'd try that if I were you."

Pancake nodded, crouched, and took a leap again. She was surprised how high she had leapt; maybe in this world she was capable of much more than her in her own. She twirled about in the air, looking within the volcano. The view made her gasp in awe; so this was why Watch Wolves were so happy all of the time. More than she could express, it felt beautiful to be airborne.

She landed with her forepaws first, her eyes wide with amazement at this new experience. "That was beautiful!" Snowdon yipped. "Much better than last time, if I may say so myself. You look like you could use some more looking and less shock, though. Let me show you." He jumped up himself, his head frantically turning to where his eyes brought him about the volcano. He landed perfectly again, followed by Pancake's jump. She landed precisely how she had intended, impressing Snowdon. "How was that?" she panted.

"Wonderful, Pancake! That's beautiful. I think you're just about ready to be on your own now. Remember, twirl about with the basics, and if you want to be more fancy, be careful." he began to trot away before the shepherd stopped him.

"Snowdon, wait," Pancake sighed, pleased to have seen the Watch Wolf turn to listen. "…Thank you for teaching me. I thought even the Watch Wolves would neglect me."

He smiled. "Don't worry, most of us understand. We were gnaw wolves set out to die and rejoined as tortured _things_. You'll do just fine."  
"Can I show Faolan my jumps?" Pancake asked excitingly, as if he had kindled a fire in her heart (not literally).

He nodded with a short laugh. Young Watch Wolves were cute. "Knock your self out," he encouraged.

Pancake was now pleased with herself. Edme was already at Faolan's cairn and was able to see Pancake's jumps right away. The Exile never felt so excited in her life—to have become part of the Watch and actually succeed in jumping like they had! Even so, she could not cease to worry for her own pack; she had gotten a pretty good life so far in the Beyond, but the Exiles were still a 'threat' to the wolves. Poor little Alasha could not live his way. And now that the Exiles had been gone so long from their world, the rest of the packs were to come looking for them. Eventually, all the packs of northern Colorado would be stuck in the Beyond with no way out, and would become too much a threat to be kept alive. Not even a Watch Wolf could stop that.

"That's beautiful, Pancake," Edme smiled. "You're amazing for someone your size. You've got a good start here at the Watch, even with the Banja incident." They chatted like every young thing in every universe before Edme frowned with confusion at a strange sound. "Do you here that?" she muttered.

Faolan looked up into the sky at a light grey owl circling not high above them, his path crocked. "That's a…" Faolan stuttered.

"Oh my goodness, Faolan— it's one of them." Edme whispered.

"One of what?" Pancake protruded curiously. Obviously, it was an owl they watched to make sure never came; finding this out, Pancake was about to leap into the air and catch it. Faolan got to it first, landing perfectly again with the owl's wing in the tight grip of his jaws. He quickly threw it to the ground, stamping a paw onto him to keep him down.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing here?" Edme roared. Faolan knew the situation to be serious, but the way Edme puffed up, Pancake wanted to laugh.

"Because he's _really_ going to tell you with that kind of tone, Faolan. Try it this kind of way." Pancake cleared her throat continuing with her voice smooth and sweet. "Please, dear owl, we would be truly grateful if you'd tell us what exactly you were doing here, for obviously you are not permitted to fly here. I kindly request this information, or I shall _not_ kindly tear your head from your body. The question, 'Will you tell us,' and 'Do you want to live' are the same questions in this situation. Explain."

The large silver wolf sighed, turning back to the puzzled and frightened owl. "Whatever she said."

"I—I…" he stuttered. "It was just a dare! Now leave me be. My—My friend dared me to."

"Start making sense!" Edme howled.

"What's your name?" Pancake asked, confusing Faolan and Edme. What kind of stupid interrogation was she trying to conduct?

"Arthur," the helpless victim hooted.

Pancake gave a warm smile, hardly helping him. "Thank you. And why was your friend so ridiculously idiotic to dare you to fly over the Watch at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes?"

Arthur now looked ashamed. "…Because I was a wimp during the time when we stalked some wolves and a bear cub."

"A bear cub?" whispered Faolan, his tail shooting up. It was evident that he was truly close to the bears of the Beyond. "Why did the wolves have a bear cub?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not sure. We heard some talk about the Pit at the names Edme and Pancake, and the Exiles. And also something about a war between the wolves and bears of the Beyond."

Pancake let her gaze drifted away from Arthur as she thought out what was happening. Her eyes darted across her vision with her wonder; what was about to occur? "Who were the wolves?" she already knew the cub was not supposed to be with them; no cub would follow wolves without its mother.

Arthur shook his head. "I've got no idea. All I know is that they were heading south-east from the MacHeath territory."

"…Towards the Pit…" Edme whispered. "Faolan, what are they doing?"

"Pancake!" a voice shrieked as a friend of the Watch Dog raced into the Ring without permission. "Pancake, where are you?"  
The shepherd trotted to the edge of the cairn as a silver-blue wolf came to a screeching halt. It was Katrum, a once enemy of the Exiles. "I'm here, Katrum!" she called down to get her friend's attentions.

The wolf looked about, caught sight of the Exile, and began to yell in reply. "A wolf—a MacHeath wolf—she attacked!"


	12. Pancake, Pancake, Pancake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 12

"Pancake, Pancake, Pancake!"

"Be there in a minute!" Pancake cried, turning back to her to friends and the frightened bird. "Alright, I think I have a clue on what is going on. I want Arthur to come with us to lose all of his hopes of escaping. I want him to be a brave owl, and not a wimp owl."  
"She's right. And for goodness sakes, Arthur, don't be an—" Edme was cut off.

Pancake knew where she was going with that statement. "Shut up, Edme," she snarled. "Arthur, follow us. If you don't, then you'll die." She snickered at his shocked expression as the four began to make their way down the volcano.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pancake came to a sudden stop, shutting her eyes with anger at the sound of this voice. It was Banja. "Where do you think you're going, and who is that?"

"This is our friend, Arthur," Pancake explained. "We're leaving. Tell Finbar that we might be a little late for shift. Faolan, I think I know what's going on—the attack on the Exiles, the cub, the Pit. It all makes sense. Now come on."

* * *

Arthur zipped into the air and away, almost causing Pancake to lose faith in him. But he was only flying high above them, soon to return once they made it to the Exiles just outside of the Ring. "Well?" Pancake panted, nudging a hello to Narkrin.

"Felix got her down. She's middle-aged, not a very good fighter, but…" he grinned, saying what he was going to just to get on Pancake's nerves. "She's kind of attractive if I do say so myself."

The three Watch Wolves caught sight of the intruder, sighing in anger. "She could be your mother, Narkrin!" Pancake growled. "Maybe even your mother's mother. And quit hating her; she saved your life. Hey, Stone! Quit giving poor Airmead that look."

The Obea gave Stone a cold glare. "I rescued Narkrin, and this is what I get?" she looked just as she had the last time they had met, though had a new small scratch on her leg from Felix. "Edme, dear, would you persuade them I'm not trying to hurt anyone?"

Edme sat down, giving her a suspicious look. "I'm not quite sure I can do that, Airmead. _Are_ you not trying to hurt anyone?"

Filius, the older of Felix's sons (also known as the Suspecting Brothers) spoke up. "I don't think she's friendly at all!" he snarled. Edging closer, Airmead snapped at him. This caused both brothers to leap onto her in attack. The poor Obea let out a howl the first moment she had the chance—a true Beyond alarm howl (which Pancake wished she had known when stuck in a tree).

After a moments pause, and once Filius and Nitus were shoed from the white wolf, another wolf appeared. She was black, almost like night, and had her tail straight up. "Leave her alone," she boomed.

"Mum!" one of the two pups that Pancake and Edme had rescued cried, racing to her.

Airmead sat up again. "Katria…" she sighed in relief.

Pancake shook her head, approaching the two MacHeath wolves. "It's a good think you two got here right now. Arthur got me to realize what exactly is going on."

"Who is Arthur?" Alasha inquired.

"Me," Arthur muttered, alighting beside Edme. He did not look to excited to be their prisoner.

Airmead came to the side of her friend Katria. "We did not come with attack meanings. I was merely fighting back when those two pups over there attacked us."  
"I'm _not_ a pup!" Filius snarled.

Katria submitted. "We came for help. I know we're MacHeaths and we attacked Pancake, but we've run away. The MacHeaths are wrong; they're planning war. Dunbar kidnapped Grizz's (the Bear of Bears) grandson, and is taking him to the Pit for Old Cags to kill him! He's going to blame you, Pancake, and you, Edme. The Exiles are to be killed for this by wolves and bears. To make peace between wolves and bears, everyone will swear to kill you to avenge that cub. What pack disturbed Bronka in her sleep? You did. If that cub dies, you're dead."

Arthur gave a smirk, eyeing Edme and Faolan. "Well, that sounds pretty accurate to my report, doesn't it? Too bad no one trusts me."

"Arthur, I trust you just fine. But saying things like that is either being super sarcastic or just being stupid." Pancake sighed, stepping up to the two former MacHeath wolves. "I am honored to meet such brave and smart wolves. You might have just saved our pack in giving us that information (though I was guessing it as time went on). Faolan, you, Edme, Arthur, Katria, and Airmead are coming with me to the Pit to save Toby… isn't that is name?"

"That's what his brother said." Dog spoke up.

"Oh, oh!" yipped Alasha excitingly. "I can come, right?"

"Uh… no."  
"Me?" Alias gasped.

"No."  
"I'll stay." suggested Arthur.

"Definitely no."  
"How about we all come?" Adrian growled.

"If all of us come, someone will notice, get suspicious, and report. By the time we get to the Pit gossip could already be spread to the MacHeaths. We would not succeed the mission." Pancake sighed. "Our party might be too big as it is."  
Narkrin whimpered. "So I _can't_ go?" he asked.

Pancake nodded somberly. "Yes, Narkrin—you can't go. Maybe next time we have to save the Exiles from terrible danger. Let's get on with our journey; on the way, Airmead, could you tell me a bit more about Old Cags?"

"Of course!" the Obea began as the small Brigade made their way to the north. "Well, he was infected with the foaming mouth disease—"

"Rabies?"

"Sure. Anyway, he never really died of it. So the MacHeaths put pups in there sometimes to frighten them, and it's really terrible…"

* * *

The night sky was flecked with stars, and below it was a rescue party of six companions: four wolves, a dog, and an owl. Their mission was in dire need of completing, though it was not to be accomplished with ease. For example: "Are we there yet?" Arthur whined from above.

"You tell me—I'm not the one _flying_ so that I can see everything ahead of us." Faolan yelled back.

Arthur was surprised. "I've been staring down at you this entire time. Well, I do see something ahead—a black hole in the land."  
"Edme, do you remember the last landmark we've passed?" Pancake asked firmly. She was tired, though nowhere close to giving up.

"Um…" Edme began, closing her one eye in thought. "Well, I don't have to think much. The Crooked Back Ridge has been to our left ever since we began, and I can see the end just up there. The Pit should be maybe a mile away now."

At that the Brigade quickened their paces (and flapping of wings) with the new spark of hope within them. Phase one of their mission was almost completed, though it was the easiest. Phase two was rescuing Toby from Cags, phase three was bringing him to the bears, and phase four was convincing them of the truth. The last three phases were going to be extra hard, especially three and four. And two. Alright, the entire journey was going to be a mess, and one was most likely going to die, at least.

Well, by dawn they were at the edge of a ditch with golden brown stone and dust. Pancake blended in almost perfectly if she had not her black mask and back. She, although, was much more of a golden than brown. But how does that matter in this situation?

It was quiet there, barely a sound as they peered into the Pit, just the slight sound of wind, the companion's panting, and maybe a pebble tumbling down the precipice. "Look," Edme whispered, pointing with her muzzle to the other side of the Pit (which was about forty yards from one side to the other). "There's Old Cags."

Faolan gave a pointing gesture to their right. "And there's a way in. Let's get in, and try to be quiet."

"Sh, shush!" Airmead gasped, even lifting a paw to point. To their left in the Pit was a crack in the side, and out poked the little head of a bear cub. "It's Toby!"

"… Need… name…" moaned the tired rabid wolf with his head on his paws. He was bored from his game with this cub, but still pressed on no matter how lame he sounded.

Toby threw his head up high (almost hitting it on the top of the cave he hid in). "No name!" he cried, jerking his head back in.

Pancake found this strange and curious, though Faolan's voice cut her thoughts into pieces. "Alright, here's the plan…" he began.

Toby looked out from his shadowed world within the Pit's side. Old Cags had now lifted his head from his paws while peering across the Pit to a difficult entrance where five canines trotted in. "Alright, Pancake. Do as I said." Faolan commanded. He noticed Toby shrinking back into the hiding place; the cub had taken enough with wolves.

The two Watch Wolves, both on opposite sides of the Pit began leaping into the air while completing fancy flips in an attempt to capture Cag's attentions. Airmead and Katria stood between them barking again and again while Pancake went for Toby. In the mean time, Arthur acted as a spectator in circles above them. Their efforts were useless, for Faolan had made an important mistake on his way in, giving Cags exactly what he needed.

Pancake was about to trot up a slope to the frightened cub when she stopped at the voice of Old Cags. Her name was being called by none other than the rabid wolf. "Pancake, Pancake, Pancake!" he repeated.


	13. False Assassin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 13

False Assassin

"Pancake, get him!" Edme screeched, for their enemy was edging closer to the unconscious-seeming shepherd.

The constant repetitive uses of her name seemed to be snaring her into a trance, but why? "Pancake, Pancake, Pancake!" Cags chanted.

Pancake's eyes shut after they ridiculously rolled back into her read, and she became perfectly still. Arthur was preparing a dive, unknowing it to be fatal. The Exile began to mutter something that caused Cags to quiet down, and Faolan and Edme to be puzzled. Pancake was saying this because it was the most dear thing to her in subject and when she last heard it. Allen had whispered it in his final breaths. She knew it as the Lord's Prayer.

At final, her eyes snapped open to find that Old Cags was hardly a yard from her preparing a jump. The very moment she realized this, Arthur made his dive. Old Cags leaped into the air, jaws wide open to catch the owl and make an end to him.

The masked Exile crouched, took a sharp breath and leaped. Old Cag's could feel the owl's feathers on his muzzle before the shepherd slammed into him sending him tumbling across the dirt and rock. Pancake breathlessly rolled along with him, lying motionless for many moments. The watching Watch Wolves and former MacHeaths were too shocked to make a move. Pancake was, to Cags, unconscious.

Fortunately for the diseased wolf, he had stopped beside her. With one quick snap of his jaws she would be infected, and that he began to fulfill. The moment his teeth were placed into action, Pancake jumped up, paws on each side of his head, and got up. With paws tightly gripped on his head she jumped over his back, his eyes and head never leaving straight contact with her. In order to do so, his neck was twisted around.  
The wolves shuddered at a crackle, and the old diseased wolf, known as Old Cags, fell breathless, lifeless, and thoughtless to the ground. Pancake was standing over him while panting, wishing for water, some nice meat, and a long nap. But Toby was still existing.

"Are you alright?" she asked, poking her head into the hole.

"D-Di…" Toby stuttered. "Did he bite you?"  
"No, Toby. I'm fine. Besides, I had my rabies shot almost a year ago. I'm still safe."  
"What's a rabies shot?"

"Forget it." Pancake stepped aside to allow him out, and began to guide him towards the others.

"Are you alright?" Edme gasped.

Pancake smiled uneasily. "Yes, I'm fine," she sighed and began to trot up the side of the cliff. "Come on, Toby. We have to get you to your mum as quick as possible. She's possibly worried sick."

Toby bounded up the sides, his eyes wide with excitement. "Really? You're taking me to mum?"  
Faolan nuzzled the cub's back. "We are," he replied. "She'll be so happy." They began their steady journey south-east towards the Black Glass Desert, or home to the Ring.

Along the way, a dark spot appeared in the sky. Faolan's tail began to swish back and forth as Arthur's voice rang out in the air. "Who are you?" he screeched to the spot in the sky.

"Who is that?" Pancake repeated, whispering to Faolan.

The silver Watch Wolf smiled, quickening his pace. "It's Gwynneth!" he chirped joyfully.

The second owl began to circle above them, crying out with a frightened tone. "Faolan!" she cried, swooping down to alight before them. "The bears—my goodness, they've rounded up an army. The Nameras are about to start war, and it's all because of him!" she pointed with a wing to Toby as Arthur came beside her.

"My fault?" Toby squeaked.

"No, Toby, it's the MacHeath's fault. Don't worry." Edme whispered. "Thank you, Gwynneth for telling us so. Faolan, we've got to get there quickly."

"Owls, you'll fly above us. Friends, we must get on at more than a press-paw pace. We have to get there before the battle begins!" Pancake yelped, throwing herself into a dead run. The others galloped off after her with fright keeping their pace quick. Little did they know that Katria would save Grizz if she were there—though thoughts took little heed toward any attack plan.

The Brigade stopped at the Black Glass Desert where a giant mass of bears were assembled ready for an attack on the wolves of the Beyond. The Namera had recently given the best speech in the world, and now they were ready for attack. As planned, the two owls flew in to find Bronka to tell of Toby's reappearance.

Pancake looked off to the south to see the Exiles coming in as well to help with the war, and Dunbar began to speak to Liam. "Liam, look! The Exiles have come." he whispered angrily.

The chieftain of the MacDuncans nearly squealed with surprise; from what he had heard, it was the Exiles that kidnapped Toby and killed him! "Adair, get a _byrrgis_ and kill the Exiles at once!" he barked to the lord. "Bring back Felix and Amcora alive for trial."

Pancake cried out in terror as the wolves slammed into the Exiles, the first ones to be taken down being Narkrin and Alasha. "Faolan, you and Edme return Toby, Airmead and Katria try to explain the truth." at those words, she bolted away through the crowd of wolves to what she had just spotted: a reddish wolf named Andreen and Dunbar closing in on Grizz—this was indeed an assassination. Why? She did not know.

Wolves tried leaping onto the small shepherd, though she outran them by a long shot with hopes of finding Grizz before the others did. She smiled; the wolves were noticing it as well. "An assassination! They're trying to kill Grizz!" they gasped. She had abundant hope now, until she realized they were speaking about her. Pancake was being accused of the assassination instead!

Katria ceased to tug on Adair as she noticed Andreen making a lunge for Grizz. With a howl of eagerness, she leaped onto the MacHeath wolf and tackled her down. Her jaws sank into the wolf's neck, digging for the life-giving artery as if she were not drawing enough blood already. A wolf, she presumed to be a MacHeath, shoved her off in attempt to revive the dying wolf. Edme was attacking Dunbar when suddenly Star began attacking her—the Exiles really were with the assassination.

Katria yelped as a very angry Pancake pinned her to the ground. "Pancake, what in the Beyond are you doing?" the wolf realized the Exile's plans and fought back. Her efforts were useless once she gave a good claw to Pancake's cheek. The Exile knocked her head hard until she was unconscious before turning back to Andreen. Star had surprisingly taken Edme down, leaving Grizz harmless. "I'm so sorry," Pancake whispered in Katria's ear.

The shepherd returned to Andreen, licking at her neck. She knew she looked guilty having saved a to-be murderer, knocked out an outflanker such as Katria, and had chased after Grizz, and knew what she was doing would be condemning her to death. "Andreen, are you alright?" she asked. She had heard Katria scream the name before attacking.

"Exile?" Andreen asked as if she were alright. "What are you doing…?" To the wolf's surprise, this 'threat to the Beyond' was saving her life against the odds of her friends.

Pancake looked up with tears in her eyes as wolves closed in. "They're going to kill us, Andreen. But you still look innocent, for you never got to Grizz. What you did was wrong, wrong, wrong, and you have the right to be killed if you had done what you had. I want you to run. Don't murder again, but get out of here. Now." Pancake shoved the wolf to her paws and watched her run away.

With that, she rushed to Star and Edme, for Dunbar had run away with Donaidh. "She's alright, Pancake, don't worry." Star panted. "Dunbar is gone."

"I know," Pancake replied. "Edme, wake up." The wolf remained still, her eyes shut and her side slowly breathing. Pancake's eyes widened as she backed away. "Star, get away from her." It was obvious Edme was faking her unconsciousness to attack.

"What?" Star questioned, though it was too late. Edme leaped back up, knocked Star down, and jumped onto Pancake. This wolf was sad to have to do this, but all criminals must be put to death. Pancake was a traitor, so it seemed, and was in need of death.

"Edme," Faolan gasped, trotting to her. Surprisingly, Pancake would not fight back. Her anger would overcome her and possibly kill Edme, and maybe attack Faolan; this was too wrong to be true anyway.

Pancake could feel herself sobbing within as Edme fought to get her teeth on Pancake's neck. "Edme!" she attempted to screeched. "Get off!"  
"You betrayed us!" Edme knocked Pancake dazed with a paw and looked to Faolan. "She let Andreen and Dunbar go, and is with the assassination of Grizz!"

Faolan's hackles stood up on end. He nodded for Edme to proceed, and again the little Watch Wolf bit down on Pancake's neck. For war Pancake was within, with no chance at all to win.

**Duh, duh, daaa! Well, there's the end of that chapter. If you don't want every Exile to be tortured in terrible ways, review. Reviewing brings the next chapter up.**


	14. Thunderheart's Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter14

Thunderheart's Den

Faolan was disgusted at himself, Edme, and Pancake. After all this time he was willing to defend the Exiles with his life, and now they turned out to really be criminals. It was right of Edme to kill Pancake.

He snapped back into reality as a black streak plummeted towards Edme, knocked her off, and began tacking her. Pancake was still on her back coughing up the blood that choked her throat. Narkrin was too good a friend.

The bloody black Exile pinned Edme down long enough for Pancake to regain balance as Faolan stared in shock. The wolves of the Beyond were coming in closer, realizing that all of the Exiles were coming in to where Pancake and Faolan stood. "Pancake…" Faolan said firmly. "I trusted you. You were my best friend, and now look what you have done! You tried to murder Grizz, you saved the wolf responsible for Edme's mother's death! I do this with shame, but I find it my responsibility to carry out your death sentence."

"Faolan!" Pancake barked, stopping him. "I didn't try to kill Grizz. I'm an Exile—saving lives is my job. Andreen and Dunbar were going to kill Grizz and I was going to stop them. I didn't want them being killed… not when they can change. I wasn't with the assassination; none of us were! They won't trust me with this situation, but they will a real Watch Wolf. You know bears, and they'll trust you, so you tell them the truth."

"Don't listen to her!" Edme cried under Narkrin's grip.

Pancake stared Faolan in the eyes for some hope, though it was lost as Liam slammed her to the ground. "Corner the Exiles!" he commanded his wolves.

"Faolan, do you see what is happening?" Pancake shrieked. "For goodness sakes, they're killing an innocent pack and I completed to go to the Ring! This is wrong, Faolan—they'll trust you! Get the Fengo, Faolan, make them—" She yelped as Liam slapped her face with his claws, silencing her.

Liam looked back at Faolan. "You are of my pack, Faolan. Listen to me when I tell you she is with the assassination."  
"Or do you just want her to be?" Faolan barked. "The last thing she would want to do is get in trouble. She'd never take the risk of getting the Exiles blamed for something."

"And how do you know?"

"Because she is my friend!" howled Faolan.

Edme whimpered as Narkrin shoved her head down again. "Faolan, stop listening to them—they're not friends of the Beyond. Pancake's best friend is Narkrin, and what is Narkrin doing right now?"

There was a long paused as Faolan, Pancake, Edme, and Liam stared at Narkrin. "…What…?" he squeaked.

"_He's trying to kill me_!" Edme shrieked.

"No, you're trying to kill Pancake, my friend!" Narkrin snarled. "Faolan, Pancake won the _gaddergnaw_ games fairly. You cannot let her die!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Finbar shouted, breaking through the wolves. "What is going on?"

Pancake tried standing under Liam's grip, nipped at his paws, pushed him off, and submitted to Finbar. "This is a misunderstanding. My job as an Exile is to rescue those who are about to die, no matter what. Andreen and Dunbar were trying to kill Grizz—Katria and Edme were to kill them. I was doing my job in stopping them, and the two MacHeath wolves escaped. Running after Grizz to catch Andreen in time made me look as if I were trying to kill Grizz, but I was trying to rescue him. I was accused of taking Grizz's grandson to the Pit for Old Cags to kill, and that would match in perfectly with trying to kill Grizz. But I just came back from saving Toby the cub and killing Cags—he's here, and I brought him!"

"She's lying, Finbar." Liam barked.

Airmead trotted up with Toby on her heels. "No she isn't. Here's Toby—Faolan, Edme, Katria, Gwynneth, me, and Arthur can confirm her story. No one would try to kill Grizz and rescue his grandson. The Namera wolves caught Andreen, and the wolf confessed that she and the MacHeaths did all of this. She said she was supposed to kill Grizz."

"Then why did I just do all of this?" Adair shrieked, gesturing to the Exiles who were rounded up, Felix and Amcora cornered as well.

"It was a misunderstanding." Narkrin sighed.

"Then why are you trying to kill Edme?"

He stepped off of her. "She's trying to kill Pancake."

Narkrin had no chance to say another word before the Watch Dog Pancake jumped onto him, pinned him to the ground, and nuzzled him until he could hardly breathe. "You're awesome, you're awesome!" Pancake said repetitively.

"Alright, alright!" Narkrin laughed. "You're getting blood all over me."

Pancake stepped off of him, licking at the blood on her muzzle. "Sorry," Star whimpered, tucking her tail while glancing towards Edme.

Edme only shook her head ignorantly; she had been wrong. To her surprise, there was Pancake licking her muzzle and nuzzling her fur. "I'm so sorry, Edme," Pancake sobbed. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have—" She stopped as Edme jerked her head away, walked through the crowd of wolves, and trotted towards the Ring. Pancake whimpered, turned to Finbar, and submitted again. "Sir, would you mind releasing my completely innocent pack?"

Finbar nodded, gave a command, and released the Exiles. Pancake thanked him with a few pants and coughs of blood (which she quickly apologized for), and headed after Edme with Faolan to the Watch.

* * *

Faolan paced back and forth angrily in front of Pancake's den. He had told Edme to follow through with the death sentence, and he had said he would do it himself. But Pancake had done nothing! All this time she could have been a murderer, and he believed it. Yet he had nothing to say.

Pancake was almost sleeping, having let Arthur make a little nest in her den and sleep there as well. But to her surprise he never did shut up. "That's fascinating, Arthur," Pancake muttered from her pelt.

"Yes, I think so too, but—" Arthur stopped short, frowning. "You're getting tired of me talking, aren't you?" He stared at her for a while, though only saw her back facing him.

"I am,"

"Oh, well that's nice," Arthur sighed casually, settling himself down to sleep. "Did you know there's a wolf outside the den, probably listening to everything we've said?"

Pancake let out a little "Uhum," to say yes. "It's Faolan."

"How did you know it was me?" the silver Watch Wolf stamped outside.

"I smelled you, of course." Pancake answered. "Go to Edme. She's probably lonely."  
Faolan snuffed. "I think she's had enough of me. I wouldn't listen to her earlier today with you. Besides, I think she's on Watch. When's your watch?"  
There was a silence as Faolan stood outside her den, for obviously Pancake was calculating. "Thirty minutes." she replied, now fully awake. "I'll be out by then. Why?"  
"I wanted to ask you something… to make up for what happened today..." Faolan trailed off, shifting his weight on his paws.

"Yes…?"  
He turned around. "It can wait." he said, trotting away.

Pancake smiled, placing her head down behind her tail again. _Good_, she thought. With that, she fell into a deep long-needed sleep. She had not gotten in since Imnus thought he had smelled MacHeath wolves. He had, of course, and those wolves were Airmead and Katria building up courage to come and talk to them. And now Pancake could use Allen's motto once getting home from work: "A good day's work deserves a good week's sleep."

* * *

"Pancake… Pancake… Pancake…?"

The shepherd sprang to her paws, scaring Arthur across the den and into the wall. "Thy kingdom come, Thy Will be done…" Pancake trailed off. She was obviously having nightmares about Old Cags, and with her name being repeated by Arthur the moment was being re-lived. "Arthur?" she smiled, sitting down for her bushy tail to curl about her paws.

"It's been thirty minutes," Arthur regained his composure and hopped back to his nest for some continuous sleep. He knew Pancake was excited about that night; her first Watch at midnight.

She stood, stretched, and stood tall as she exited the den. Faolan was thankfully gone, but off in the distance she could see him flipping upon his perch on his cairn. She trotted off towards Morgan, her volcano in need of watching. Arthur knew not to leave the den to be caught by another Watch Wolf, so Pancake was at ease this night.

She stood up on her cairn, crouched, and leaped high in the air. Twirling about, she was up high enough to endure an eruption from Morgan—at first she was frightened, though she soon remembered Snowdon telling her about eruptions. The bright glowing lava splattered on the star-dusted sky, small droplets flinging out into the air. Again, she landed perfectly discovering no disturbances. Unfortunately, her wonderful moment was shattered as she noticed Banja glaring at her from the volcano over. "You've improved!" the red wolf called.

Pancake smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she replied. "I cannot talk for long, Banja. Goodnight." Pancake turned back to the volcano and leaped again, observing. A cold breeze swept through her fur as she glanced into the lava without any tricks. It was perfect there; a beautiful job (especially at night), wonderful breezes atop the cairns, the sounds, and smells. Pancake could smell the burning lava, and hear the small murmur of chatting wolves below. As she made her observations, she could feel the warmth of the volcano within her.

Though, she found it quite lonely all by herself. She wished Snowdon, Faolan, or Edme were there with her, or even Banja if the wolf were kind enough. But there was no complaining to be done; this was her job, and Pancake had to do well with it no matter what the conditions. With all the other perfections, she hardly needed to think of being lonely.

Pancake began to gallop down her cairn when a black wolf stopped her. "Is your shift done?" she asked. It was Leitha, a three-legged wolf.

"It is," answered Pancake.

"Thanks!" Leitha yipped, dashing up. Pancake smiled, turned, and continued.

She was a few yards from her den when Faolan appeared by her side. Dawn had now cracked over the horizon, and it was as if he were waiting for this precise moment. "Pancake," he began. "About yesterday—"

She smiled, nuzzling his fur. "Forget it, Faolan. It's fine."  
"I wanted to make it up to you." he sighed. "Maybe we could just walk together? I wanted to show you a place in the hills where I grew up, and I thought it would be a good time to talk and make up for what happened."

Pancake slowly eyed him. It her world this was called a date, and Pancake was sure she was not in want to go on a date with Faolan especially after what had happened. If he was willing to have killed her, she knew his trust was not renewed at all, or maybe it never existed. Besides, she had told herself that she would never 'date' anyone but Narkrin. Well…

"Alright," she smiled, straightening herself up. "Where to?"  
"To the west. I'll show you." Faolan began to show her out of the Ring and away (making sure not to be seen by the Exiles), and away to the west. They walked at a steady pace most of the day, talking and laughing with one another. Pancake was quite enjoying this, finding it not at all romantic as she presumed it to be. After a good while, they began to go uphill. "We're in the hills now," Faolan stated. He glanced at her with a grin. "You know, I always wondered why adult wolves never play."  
"They do!" Pancake said. "All of the time. They'll chase each other around in my world, nipping at one another's tails."

"Oh?" Faolan wondered aloud. "Give me a demonstration."

The Watch Dog knew where he was going with this. He just wanted to play with her, possibly flirt, and win her affections. Well he had already caught her love as a friend, and Pancake knew there was no need for paw-fast love between them. Even so, she thought a game might be nice.

After a few minutes, Faolan was snapping at her tail racing after her, neither of them ceasing to laugh. They were doing it for such a long while Faolan was not paying attention to where they were going.

Pancake came to a sudden halt, almost running into a wall of dirt. In the side of it was a large opening, like a den. "Here we are!" Faolan panted, letting her enter first. "My winter den with Thunderheart. It's an old lava bed."

Pancake, once inside, looked around in amazement. "It's very fascinating!" she exclaimed, looking about. It was just a long tunnel throughout the ground, though obviously much more than that to Faolan. "So what's that way?" she asked, looking to their right. It was a long black channel into darkness, though she was curious to find out where it led to.

Faolan shrugged. "Let's find out!" he said, trotting along her side. They began down the hallway, soon seeing light ahead. "I've never explored this far," he stated.

Pancake quickened her pace until she had slipped through the opening and out onto the other side. It was warm there, and a thick forest. Faolan came out second, frowning. "We must have gone below timberline again," he suggested. "It's nice and warm here, even brighter daylight. But who cares; I'm still 'it.'" he nipped at her tail, shoeing her into motion.

They chased for a long while, spinning around one another, barking, and laughing. Pancake came to another stop at the top of a hill, still laughing as she looked over the view. Her laughing died down as Faolan stood by her side, both of them peering across the landscape. Pancake became suddenly still. She knew where they were: at the top of the East Hill, west of the Exile's territory, northern Colorado.


	15. Colorado: The Cave of Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 15

Colorado: "The Cave of Souls"

"Where are we?" Faolan whispered.

Pancake gulped. "Colorado, USA, planet earth, milky way galaxy…" she muttered.

"Wait—" Faolan gasped. "_Your_ world?"

Pancake nodded, swallowing again. Apparently Faolan thought it was a joke and began biting at her again, though Pancake barked in anger for him to stop. Unfortunately he did not stop and continued to snap at her until she too was laughing. The laughter stopped as a large grey wolf jumped onto Faolan and threw him to the ground. "Leave her alone!" he howled.

The shepherd gasped, shaking her head. This was the alpha of one of the neighboring packs of Colorado. "No, no—he's my friend." Pancake smiled, the wolf stepping off. "Faolan, meet Hanis Martin. Hanis Martin, Faolan."

"Pleasure," Faolan smiled. He was excited beyond words to be within her world.

Hanis smiled. "You're big, Faolan," he laughed. Losing his joy, his gaze whipped to Pancake—that is why she loved him so much; he was so serious some moments and not the next. "Where are the Exiles?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind that question." Hanis sighed. "Sprite will not be pleased. You should have seen Cookie—her head was about to blow with fright! Oh, Pancake, and Mud—he and Akello were dying for you return. You know how much they love you; even Jack was sad."

"Which Jack?"

"The Small Annoying One. Anyways, my pups, especially Tabby, they were worried. Lilly began crying, and Aimor is sick without Katrum."

Faolan was about to burst. "What are you saying?" he shrieked.

He realized that he was in a larger world than his own; they had as many strange things as his own. "Sprite is the alpha of our neighboring back the Soda Pop Pack, Cookie is one of their members, and the Small Annoying Ones are friends of the Soda Pop Pack, of who Jack was once the leader. There are many Jacks: Jack the Small Annoying One, Jack the Border collie, Jack Medson (who is Hanis's kid), JC (which stands for Jack Curtis, who is also Hanis's kid), and Hanis, who Mishka (his wife) calls Jack some times. We've got history just as much as you do."

"And Aimor?"  
"Katrum's best friend. They were raised together."

"Oh,"

Another figure appeared, equal to no creature Faolan had ever seen. Unknown to him, it was a dog—a chocolate lab to be exact. She was large, battle scared, and young, even younger than Pancake. This dog and Pancake had once hated one another, but were now good friends. "Oh, Faolan—you're going to love her. She's one of my closest friends. Meet Chocolate Chip, and Chipster, meet Faolan."

"Hi!" Chocolate Chip smiled. She was slightly confused with the sudden introduction, though she overlooked that oddity. "Pancake, you're a sight for sore eyes. You've been gone forever—" she gasped. "What on earth happened to you?"  
Pancake looked down at her new scars. "I ran into Faolan. He's got some… friends who didn't approve of me."

Hanis grinned. "Chipster, would you like to tell of the _prisoner_?" he snickered.

Chocolate Chip nodded, though knew not of the thoughts running through Faolan's head: _What is a Chocolate Chip? What is Chocolate Chip? Why do they keep calling her Chipster? Is it a nick-name?_ He held his tongue.

"Pancake, we found your mirror image. He was messing with one of Hanis' pups while I was over there, and so the two of us took him down. He fights like you." she laughed at the memory of that dog.

The shepherd frowned. "No, not now. Hanis, Chipster—I had an incident. I'll tell you about it, but you must remember never to tell anyone else. I think some of Amaed's pack would get greedy and ruin everything." She and Faolan began to explain the recent events, puzzling both canines. "We have to go back to the Exiles and tell them that we found a way back into our world. Come on; I'll show you some of his world."

"And_ then_ you'll come see the prisoner?" Chocolate Chip offered. To her content, Pancake and Faolan nodded. The two canines from our world began to follow the Watch Wolves down the Hill, through the Exiles' territory, and towards a den. The three younger yipped with surprise as Hanis Martin pushed them down. "What are you doing?" the lab growled.

Hanis quickly shushed her, looking suspiciously to the den that Foalan and Pancake had come from. Pancake and Faolan began to rise up, their mouths gaping with shock. The MacHeaths were angrily pouring out of the den in pursuit of their enemies (the Watch Wolves), not knowing of where they were now. "Who are they?" Hanis cocked his head to one side in thought.

"MacHeaths!" Faolan whispered. "They're murderers trying to kill Pancake and I from my world." All three of them leaped at least two feet in the air at the sight of Dunbar, the expert fighter above all others, pinned to the ground.

"Get out of my country!" Chocolate Chip snarled.

Dunbar struggled, but the lab had him firmly down. Fretta gasped, looking about. "Dunbar… I know where we are." she stated.

"Where, for Lupus' sakes?" he screeched uneasily under Chocolate Chip's angry grip.

"Lupus?" the lab snickered.

"We have come into the Cave of Souls—look, different beings, summer, warm feelings. I smell meat in the air." Fretta said soberly. "That creature must be a creature from long ago. Look at her eyes: different than that of our own. She is a spirit."

Chocolate Chip stepped off of Dunbar, a strange expression on her face. "Excuse me…?" she mumbled. To her surprise, the wolves knelt before her, even Dunbar. "…Hanis!"  
The alpha rose from his cover, puzzled to the extreme. Were the wolves of the Beyond always this way? He gestured for Pancake and Faolan to stay down as he came forth, drawing their attentions. Maybe they would not attack him in thought he was a 'spirit' as well, though they did not think so. "Who are you?" Dunbar snarled, rising back up.

"Why aren't they pleased with him?" Pancake whispered in fear.

Faolan was shaking. "Because Hanis is so big he's the regular size of a Beyond wolf. They think he is just one of us."

Hanis spoke in a soft voice. "What are you talking about?" he asked smoothly, trying not to laugh. "You're in the…" he thought for a moment before coming up with the memory. "…Cave of Souls, of course. Come with me. And you, Lab, go back to tell… _Lupus_? Yes, tell him of their arrival." He finished with a wink.

Chocolate Chip smiled trotting away. Hanis Martin began to show the wolves of the Beyond away from the territories while Chocolate Chip came back to the two Watch Wolves. "Safe!" she exclaimed as they rose up.

"_That_ was close!" Faolan wheezed. "Now, Pancake, you'll show me around your territories."

Pancake sighed angrily, nodding. "Quickly, Faolan. We have to tell the Exiles how to get home after that." she and Chocolate Chip began to lead him towards the south: just beyond the South Hill and east of the river. "Don't you dare try to hurt the Small Annoying Ones—they're the strangest bunch you'll ever see. Not even regular wolves from our world befriend their kind: mice, most of them. Black Eye is a rat though, and Jack is a bat. And don't insult Jack; he'll either start throwing offensive things at you or let Mud attack you. Otherwise, they're nice." As if they had heard so, there were two of the Small Annoying Ones. Faolan was always laughing to himself at their name, though Pancake respected them. Besides, they could talk in that world. "Mud," Pancake spoke up, startling the two dark brown mice. "Has anyone else gone after us to the Bey—when we went missing?"

Mud, standing two and a half inches tall at his highest, nearly fainted. The companion Small Annoying One, known as Kristina, was as surprised as he was to see her. "Where have you been?" Mud demanded.

"On a hunting trip. We kind of got lost." Pancake smiled innocently, though her friend was not very angry.

"How's Felix? Dog? Are they back yet? Fanta and Angel were hysterical. But you Exiles don't seem to mind us much anymore about us—imagine _my_ fright, Pancake."

Kristina nodded. "You should have seen him. 'Gone? What do you mean gone? I'm going to look for them myself!'" she imitated only to get one of Mud's glares.

"Did you?" Chocolate Chip and Pancake chorused quickly.

Slowly, Mud shook his head. "No. Kristina said I was going to get lost or attacked, and Jack said you all would come back soon. Speaking of which, Nick and Windstreak are putting together a search party for you now. Dirk says he got your scent yesterday, so they decided to look for you today. Who's that?"  
"This is Faolan. Pancake ran into him while the Exiles were lost." Chocolate Chip stated. "Bye!" she rushed away leaving both Small Annoying Ones confused while the other two friends raced after her.

"Who are all those wolves you were mentioning?" Faolan screeched.

"Soda Pop Pack members. Sprite and Fanta are the alphas, Nick is a German shepherd who was married to a dog named Sarah, and the two had a son named Windstreak. Windstreak married Vivian, the oldest daughter of Sprite and Fanta, and Vivian's brother, Goof, is married to a wolf named Angel. Dirk is a random friend and member. Keep in mind, Faolan, most of this pack is dogs." Pancake explained, finally bursting into the den area. She had much more intentions of warning her friends about the MacHeaths than introducing Faolan. She stopped as a brown wolf staggered before her, a claw mark across his leg. "Nenar! Are you alright?"

The wolf nodded while panting. "Yeah… Chipster, I'm sorry, but you're 'friend' got away."

Chocolate Chip whimpered. "I'll catch that prisoner again sometime, I guess. Then you can see him, Pancake." she showed them to the largest den, obviously that of the two alphas, Sprite and Fanta.

"Sierra," Pancake stopped beside a like brown and grey wolf, beautiful for her age. "Could you come into the den with me and listen to this message? I'd like you to repeat it to Amaed." She entered the den to find Sierra's identical twin brother, Sprite, and the Border collie, Fanta: alphas of the Soda Pop Pack.

**Note to reader:**

**Don't forget Chocolate Chip's prisoner… he's kind of important**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chocolate Chip, Flabbergastedness does**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanis Martin, Rookinbay does**


	16. Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 16

Battle Plans

"Forgive us." Pancake whimpered. "The Exiles are still lost. Faolan and I know the way back. We can round up an army to fight off the MacHeaths, drive them back into the long den that leads into their… their… territory, and Faolan could go and get the Exiles and bring them back." She awaited the confused alpha's replies, though they were deep in thought.

Sprite was the first to speak. "How big is this pack exactly?"

"It… It's not a pack, sir. It's a clan. Maybe four packs, perhaps five." Faolan spoke up most humbly.

"I see…" muttered Fanta. Her black and white tail thumped against the floor anxiously. "Well, if Amaed is with us, so is her sister Astrum. That gives us three packs to help drive the MacHeaths away."

"But the brother of Amcora, the alpha female of the Exiles, is Vallian. He has a pack as well—that gives us four." Sierra stated.

Pancake gasped. "And Dog! His adoptive mother is Grace, and his brothers are Matthew and Mark—they've got a pack as well. And they are all close, Sprite. We have five packs, which is enough to fight away those wolves."

"But Beyon… I mean, MacHeath wolves are a different breed than you. They're bigger." Faolan repined.

"Different breed?" Sprite inquired suspiciously. "Beyon wolves? What sense does that make?"

"They—they call themselves wolves of the Beyond, or something like that," Pancake corrected quickly. She wanted no one to know of the Beyond in order for war to be precluded. "But we must rescue the Exiles and keep them safe."

Sprite nodded, standing up. "You're right. Fanta, call up groups one through six into battle positions. Sierra, pass on the plans to Nenar, Neftali, and Faliz. Decide who will go to what pack to spread the news, and request their help. I'm going to see if all of Ranger's pups are together at a den, and that Mud and Kristina get back here. Where's Jet? She can scout for us."

"Jet?" Faolan cocked his head to one side. He had never heard this word before.

"A hawk," Pancake explained, coming from the den. To her surprise, MacHeaths were within the territory with Hanis running angrily after them to draw their attentions elsewhere.

Just as Fretta looked their way, Faolan pulled Pancake back into the den and the two scooted up against the wall of the den panting. "What are we going to do?" Pancake whispered.

"Are they here?" Fanta stood up.

Faolan and Pancake nodded only to watch the two alphas and Sierra storm out of the den fiercely, leaving them alone. They thought they were safe until Pancake nearly fell to the ground with pure fright. "Faolan! The MacHeaths are fugitives now—Andreen confessed to the assassination! Dunbar is to be hunted down by not only Edme, but the rest of the Beyond."

"If they find out your world exists while hunting for them…" Faolan trailed off, nearly melting with fright. "We have to get to that den, quickly."

Pancake ever so slowly peeked out of the den, looking across the bare ground the MacHeaths stood upon. There, crouching in the bushes on the other side of the den area (beside a large tree) was a grey wolf stalking in the grasses. Its eyes were fixed on Dunbar with intentions of death. "Oh my goodness!" Pancake cried. "Edme is here!" Pancake let her head out a little more, and caught the attentions of Chocolate Chip who sat near by glaring at Dunbar. "Chispter!"

"Yeah?"

"There's a MacHeath out there! Get her and bring her hear without killing her or yourself!"  
The lab smiled, nodded, and walked off. Pancake and Faolan sighed in relief, listening to the sounds outside. "Excuse me, but would you please come with me?"  
"Shut up!"

"It's important."

There was one whack, another, and then constant growling. Soon Chocolate Chip had Edme chasing her, and quickly led her into the den. "I was in the middle of a mission!" Edme cried, falling silent at the sight of Faolan and Pancake.

"Welcome to my world!" Pancake smiled. "We're going to take care of the MacHeaths, so you can go back to the Ring. Did you bring the Exiles?"  
"No… why?"

Faolan and Pancake sighed in anger. "Where are they?"  
"The Ring,"

"Faolan, you and Edme go to the Ring and bring back the Exiles. We'll start driving them back once you return." Pancake said, frightened but firm. "Be off. And don't let any MacHeath see you that gives up all of our chances of peace between them until war breaks out." she nudged them away, hoping no MacHeath would look their way. Fretta was seconds from seeing them when Hanis caught her attentions.

"This is not a place for lost souls, friends," the alpha exclaimed. He was getting a hang of this trickery, and enjoying it. "Though I must ask: how did your soul and body come into the Cave of Souls at the same moment? I heard nothing about this from Lupus."

"We were in pursuit of our enemies, and here we are!" Dunbar exclaimed. He tried to be humble before what he thought was a spirit wolf, though his greediness always took over. "Now, are we going to get to see Lupus?" he snapped.

Hanis stuttered for a moment, nodding slowly. "In time, Dunbar. Ease yourself. Here, this is my friend Ranger. He'll show you around to let you meet other spirits and servants of Lupus." He smiled nervously before the collie he had appointed pulled him aside.

"What are you doing, Hanis?" Ranger growled. "You know I don't believe in Lupus, and to the day I die I won't. What's gotten into you?"

Hanis Martin laughed. "I don't believe in Lupus either. But they do; play along with it. Just wait until the Exiles get back, and then pull the Gospel out on them. I have to talk with Pancake and get my pups to safety." He trotted off to Sprite and Fanta's den, slipping in. "I overheard Sierra's conversation, Pancake, about fighting them off. You left my pack out!"  
"You're willing to help us?" gasped the Exile.

"Of course! I've got to go and get Mishka and the pups… stay out of trouble." Hanis Martin said before the thankful shepherd licked his muzzle in respect, watching him gallop away. With a sigh of relief, she lay herself down onto her back exhausted. The spurting lava from the night before still flashed through her mind putting her at a soothing ease; she loved the fragrance of home, though forever in her heart she would long for the Beyond, the one place where she was known to all.

* * *

The black Exile leaned far over his friend, catching a smile on her face. "Pancake," he whispered, causing her eyes to flutter and open. "You fell asleep."

Pancake leaped up, her eyes wide. "You made it!" she cried, nuzzling Narkrin's cheek. "Have they given themselves up yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. Sprite actually convinced the Small Annoying Ones to stay out of this because they would definitely die. Everyone is assembled; Soda Pops, Vallian and his pack, Astrum and hers, Amaed with hers, the Medsons (Hanis and Mishka), Exiles—do you think that's enough to fight them off?"

Pancake nodded slowly. "I hope this works… because if not, we're going to have to come up with something else without letting them attack us every moment. What if one goes back and summons more to help from other packs, we're doomed. Perhaps Riley could be of some assistance…" she trailed off at Narkrin's shocked face. He was afraid of Riley with all of his heart, as every wolf was of a human. Riley lived only a few miles away, and had at one time caused dogs to fight to the death for fun—Sprite and Fanta had been one of his victims, but had survived many years before.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Narkrin laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't; he scared the yips out of you when you were caught digging through his trash—the look on your face when you saw he had a gun!" she snickered at the memory. "I was kidding, Narkrin. Humans can be of no use to us now. And if the MacHeaths are discovered and named a different breed of wolf, the entire world will do their best to call them an endangered species and keep them alive. And if they find the Beyond, everything will be ruined. So, why did you wake me?"

"You know why."  
"Yes, to fight. I'm coming." She followed Narkrin out of the den, glancing towards the setting sun. She had slept in too late, though was well awake by the time she reached the Exiles in their territory. Ranger had led the MacHeaths far south, and now all seven armies were awaiting them in the Battle Field, south of the North Hill, north of the South Hill, and west of the East Hill. There was, of course, no West Hill, just open landscape of forest and trees. "Fanta, we're more organized than this, aren't we?" Pancake whimpered.

Sprite spoke for his mate. "Of course, Pancake. As you can see, Amaed's pack is all to the south; by the time Ranger leads the MacHeaths back into your territory, which is just over the East Hill there and to the den, we'll all close in. We'll corner them, and that way there will be no escape."

"Who is watching the pups?" Narkrin spoke up.

"A few wolves from Amaed's pack. Her pack is big enough as it is, anyway." Fanta said. She was taking large breaths, for she and Sprite and hardly kept their pack alive against Amaed's pack the winter before, and before their pack had time to heal yet another war was upon them. But as the Exiles had defended them, they had to defend the Exiles.

Pancake too was in fear—they had two wolves of the Beyond on their side, though that was not enough to defeat these wolves. Maybe just the amount they had would frighten the MacHeaths back into the Beyond—and hopefully no wolf of our world would run after them still. Just as she felt her legs would give way with fright, Narkrin nudged her. "Remember our war cry, Pancake? Last winter, the Soda Pop Pack would stand upon the South Hill, Xander on the North Hill, and finally the Exiles atop the East. Our enemies had their howl, and we had ours."

"Yes," Pancake whispered. "Our cry was better than any: our cry was _faith._"


	17. Remaining Faithful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters; Kathryn Lasky does**

**Review!**

Chapter 17

Remaining Faithful

"When will we see Lupus?" a wolf yowled, now upset. Some even had tears in their eyes.

"Do not question Lupus!" Ranger barked. "Do any of you have the right to see him, then? I will bring him here, and then you shall be acquainted finally." he glanced anxiously to the den that led into the Beyond—he knew there was something off with it, that Pancake was hiding something. "Stay right where you are."

The wolves felt excitement run up and down their spines as the collie appeared on the East Hill and progressed towards them. The news was clear and good: the MacHeaths were in one spot and were to stay there until Lupus, which was the attacking packs, came to them. The seven packs, all with high heads, listen for their call to run. The first five were to go first, and when they gave the howl, Amaed would close in as well from the south-west.

Pancake began to pant with fright as the Medsons (Hanis and Mishka) gave a powerful bark from their perch on the South Hill. Next was Vallian's call, Astrum, Grace, Sprite, and finally Felix. All six of them bolted into action heading towards the East Hill.

None of the MacHeaths were watching for Lupus to come over the East Hill; they thought he might ascend on them gracefully, though he never came. A few of the wolves yipped with surprise as the ground seemed to rumble, and over the East Hill burst six different packs in one mass, heading straight for them. "Who are they?" Dunbar screeched.

"Spirit wolves?" guessed a by-standing wolf. He was quickly slapped.

Sprite threw back his head in a howl, and forward came Amaed and her pack. In moments the MacHeaths were surrounded and confused, clawing at any wolves nearby. Any movement resulted in a harsh clawing from an enemy wolf—and the moment the wolves saw Pancake, Faolan, and Edme, they knew Chocolate Chip, Ranger, and Hanis Martin had tricked them. "Back!" Sprite snarled. "Back into your territory and out of ours!"  
Pancake was nearly holding Edme back from attacking the chieftain and murderer of her mother—the shepherd too had a sad feeling as if understanding Edme's pain. But that was an Exiles job: to feel what others feel and save. "Hurry!" a wolf cried from the MacHeaths. "Get back in so we may flee to the Shadow Forest!"

A few MacHeaths began to rush back through the den, others yapping after them. Last was Dunbar, his tail tucked, who howled after his frightened clan, Edme almost racing after him. "Shall I go after them?" Xander, a yellow wolf, was standing bold before his alpha female Amaed. Most neglected him now for attacking the Soda Pop Pack and Exiles, though he was highly reputable to his pack.

"That won't be necessary," Pancake stepped before the den. "I do not think anyone should dare disturb them again. But I must return Faolan and Edme to their friends and speak to a friend I made." she slipped into the den with Faolan and Edme following and began to trot down it.

Many moments it was dark, when the ground beneath their paws turned to some sort of gravel and dirt instead of just soft dirt. Ahead was a light: the exit to Thunderheart's den. "Now what?" Edme asked once they had stepped out. The MacHeaths could barely be seen running away, hopefully never to remember where they had found America.

"I must speak with the Fengo," said Pancake. "He must know what the MacHeaths have done now and where they are heading. Those wolves must be banished from the Beyond at once." She hoped this would not offend Edme: a once MacHeath.

This was agreed, and once again, another journey began. It took many hours to return to the Ring, and by the time they arrived they were later than anticipated. Banja was in a rage, her fur puffed up as if she was disappointed in them. "Where have you been? Finbar will not find your approval!"

Just then, Finbar the Fengo trotted up… and Banja was right. "Do I have right to fire you three? Where have you been when we needed you?" he asked.  
"It was my fault," Pancake submitted. "Faolan wanted to show me his home in the hills, and I went. Edme followed us, and when we went in, it turned out to be a way into my world. We returned the Exiles, sir."

He was a little less angry now, and nodded. "Pancake, you and I must have a word." he drew her aside while allowing Faolan and Edme to wander off for their shifts. "I am glad you have returned your pack, Pancake. I believe that causes you to retire?"  
"Absolutely not!" Pancake shook her head. "I became part of the Ring, and that I shall continue to be. The Exiles are out of danger, and no one but the MacHeaths know about my world."

"They do?"  
"Yes. We, as in my friends, drove them away. They are heading to the Shadow Forest." Pancake took a short pause before continuing. "Sir, I beg of you not to breathe a word of my world to any wolf of the Beyond, or any creature."

"No, of course not. I was going to advise you the same about this world and yours." Finbar licked her forehead. "You belong in your world, Pancake. Not ours."

Pancake nodded. "I know that. But, Finbar… I scored fifty four points in the _byrrgis_ for the _Gaddergnaw_ games. Shall I cast that away?" she did not wait for his reply. "Sir, I would like to remain as a Watch Dog. I may be more to your services than appears. I will stow away from my world without drawing attentions to myself. May I… sir?"

He sighed, nodded, and smiled. "You Exiles are very curious."

"I know, Finbar," Pancake the Exile agreed. "I have been told on many occasions." She stood tall yet humble, a Dog of the Watch.

Remaining faithful.

**That concludes Exiles of the Beyond! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Note to supporters:**

**Thank you, RonnyBravo, wolflover595, Flabbergastedness, and Rookinbay for your support. I'm dedicating this story to you for doing so; I don't think I could have done it so easily without you.**

**Note to wolflover595:**

**Don't explode. Jake will be a part of Exiles of the Beyond… Part II!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanis Martin, Rookinbay does**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chocolate Chip, Flabbergastedness does**


End file.
